Une rencontre footballistique
by SammyBee57
Summary: Un footballeur sexy et célébre, une prof de maternelle maladroite, une rencontre fracassante, comme la petite Bella Swan vivra t'elle ce grand chamboulement ? Humour !
1. Chapter 1

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Sérieusement ?

Pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée stupide de céder à mon frère son idiot de caprice.

« Parce que tu es faible » me rétorqua ma conscience.

Traîtresse !

Je soupire pour la trentième fois depuis le début de ce match. Mon frère Emmett et ses amis Jacob et Jasper ont tellement insisté pour que je vienne avec eux voir ce stupide match de football que j'ai accepté.

C'est pour cela que depuis une grosse demie heure, je vois des imbéciles en short, plutôt sexy, mais, sans doute sans rien dans le cerveau, courir après une balle.

Totalement ennuyant. Surtout que l'équipe que nous soutenons est en train de mettre une raclée à l'autre.

Déjà 3/0 et il reste encore un moment jusqu'à la mi-temps. L'attaquant vedette de l'équipe, je le connais de vue, parce que ma pauvre meilleure amie en est littéralement raide dingue.

Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.

Numéro 10

Le meilleur espoir du football américain, capitaine de l'équipe nationale en plus de ça.

Il est véritablement beau ce mec, un canon, mais aussi un coureur de jupons, vu le nombre de filles avec lesquelles il s'affiche. Je l'ai même vu dans une publicité complètement débile à moitié à poil récemment.

Enfin l'arbitre siffle la première mi-temps. Il faut absolument que j'aille me dégourdir les jambes parce que je n'en peux plus. Je préviens mon frère que je meure de soif et suis la foule vers les buvettes.

Pov Edward

L'arbitre siffle la mi-temps. Mes coéquipiers me tapent dans le dos amicalement, on a vraiment une super ambiance. Nous descendons tous dans les vestiaires tranquillement, l'entraîneur nous attend, sans surprise, je serais sur le banc pour la prochaine mi-temps. On a déjà trois buts d'avance et il veut faire jouer un peu les petits jeunes.

Mes coéquipiers retournent sur le terrain alors que je prends ma douche.

L'eau coule sur mon corps musclé et je savoure. C'est rare d'avoir le vestiaire pour soi.

La porte s'ouvre alors, ça doit être un des adjoints qui me cherche. J'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches et je sors pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune.

Elle rougit instantanément et bafouille.

-Mhhh désolée … je crois que … je suis perdue… désolée.

Elle fait un pas vers la sortie et trébuche. Sa tête cogne contre la porte et elle s'évanouit.

« Oh merde »

Je suis paniqué là. Je la soulève et l'allonge doucement sur le banc. Bon. Je cours toujours en serviette pour rejoindre l'un des adjoints, heureusement que je le trouve rapidement dans le couloir.

Je lui explique brièvement la situation et visiblement à la tête qu'il fait il ne me croit pas du tout.

Il me regarde de haut en bas.

J'aurais finalement dû m'habiller.

L'adjoint prévient un médecin alors que je file enfiler des vêtements.

Quand je reviens, ils sont près de la jeune fille.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle a trébuché et s'est cognée à la porte.

Il me regarde et hausse les épaules. Putain, ils me font chier à ne pas me croire.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils se tournent vers moi tous les deux. Putain, comme si j'étais sensé le savoir moi.

Bon visiblement la demoiselle n'a pas l'air de s'être fait trop mal. Le médecin s'occupe d'elle et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle revient à elle.

-Mademoiselle, vous vous sentez comment ?

-Mal aux crâne, gémit-elle.

Il lui pose encore deux, trois questions avant de lui donner un médicament.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bella Swan. Je … mon frère va s'inquiéter, il regarde le match, expliqua-t-elle.

-On va le faire prévenir, dit l'adjoint. Comment s'appelle t'il ?

-Emmett.

-Bien, j'y vais immédiatement.

Il est à peine sorti que la pauvre se met à vomir, surpris je m'écarte. Le médecin la retient légèrement, le front soucieux.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Peut être une petite commotion cérébrale. J'aimerais qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital pour passer un examen.

Il fait appel à une ambulance me laissant seul avec la pauvre fille qui semble épuisée.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle précautionneusement, elle s'appuie contre moi. Son visage est pâle mais malgré tout, elle est vraiment très belle.

Pas du tout mon genre de fille en règle générale mais elle dégage quelque chose.

Sa famille arrive et je m'écarte un peu. Je demande au médecin dans quel hôpital il l'emmène.

Seattle Grâce.

Parfait.

Pov Bella.

Aie

Ca fait mal.

Je me sens pas bien du tout.

Je suis allongée sur un lit, la lumière m'agresse sauvagement quand j'ouvre les yeux.

Je gémis de douleur et d'agacement.

Ma bouche est si sèche que je suis incapable de parler.

La porte s'ouvre, je l'entends grincer malgré l'impression qu'on m'a rempli les oreilles de coton.

Je commence à m'habituer doucement à la luminosité de la pièce. Une homme blond en blouse de médecin se tenait juste à côté de moi notant des choses sur un dossier.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une voix douce, chaude et suave sortit de nulle part.

- Elle va comment ?

- Elle commence à se réveiller. Elle a été sonnée mais il n'y pas de traumatisme crânien.

Il parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

J'émis un petit bruit de souris pour leur montrer que j'existais.

Plutôt pathétique.

La jolie voix s'approcha de moi.

WhaoU.

Est-ce que j'étais morte ? Non bien sûr que non, je rêvais. Seule explication devant un être aussi beau.

Le médecin m'aida à boire une gorgée d'eau et à me relever légèrement. J'étais encore confuse.

-Je devrais me cogner la tête plus souvent, mes hallucinations sont vraiment hot, croassai-je.

Le doc sexy et l'apparition divine se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Bon. C'est mon rêve. Je devrais pouvoir faire toutes les choses que je m'interdis habituellement.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un beau brun pour parfaire l'équipe ? J'ai toujours rêver de faire l'amour avec plusieurs mecs.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un sexy brun, si ce n'avait pas été mon frère.

C'était bien son genre. Même dans mes rêves il arrivait à tout gâcher.

Les deux autres sex symbols sortirent et un affreux doute me prit.

-Emmett, pince moi.

Il leva les épaules et s'exécuta.

Je criai de douleur.

Oh putain ….

Je rougis tellement qu'il s'inquièta immédiatement.

-Bella, tu te sens bien; tu veux que je rappelle le docteur ?

-NON ! Hurlai-je en bondissant.

Je me pris les pieds dans le drap et m'étalai sur le sol.

Ouille !

Mes cris durent alerter le médecin parce qu'il entra suivi de l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus qu'on m'avait revêtue d'une de ces horribles chemises de nuit d'hôpital et que j'étais à moitié à poil devant eux.

Emmett m'aida à me relever immédiatement.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été si rouge de toute mon existence.

Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose. Creuser un trou, mettre la tête à l'intérieur et ne jamais plus en sortir.

Le médecin resta très profesionnel même si son petit sourire ne passa par inaperçu.

-Bon, conclua-t-il finalement. Je pense que tout va bien, mais je préfère vous garder en observation cette nuit, mademoiselle Swan.

-Quoi ? Non ! Contredis-je.

Mon frère me fit les gros yeux. Mais il était hors de question que je reste couchée sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Sois raisonnable Bella, dit-il.

C'était le pompon. Je me retrouvais coincée ici.

-Mr Swan, j'aurai des papiers à vous faire signer, continua-t-il à l'adresse de mon frère.

Il sortit accompagné du médecin alors que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec le charmant footballeur.

Gloug.

-C'est un très bon hôpital vous verrez. Et mon père est un excellent médecin.

Quelqu'un avait dû faire une poupée vaudou à mon effigie parce que plus malchanceuse que moi, ça ne doit pas exister.

Je venais de me ridiculiser devant son père en plus.

Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

-Vous avez l'air perdu dans vos pensées ? Dit-il en rigolant.

-Je déteste les hôpitaux. J'y vais bien trop à mon goût.

-Oui, j'ai pu remarquer que vous étiez plutôt maladroite, dit-il.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

Il avait beau être footballeur, sexy et célébre, ça ne lui donnait aucunement le droit de se foutre de moi.

Ca ne fit que redoubler ses rires. J'allais vraiment être vexée.

-Sortez ! Ordonnai-je.

Il arrêta de rire interloqué.

-Dehors ! Hurlai-je.

Oh là c'est moi qui vais rire. Il me regarde comme si j'étais complètement folle. Ca doit être le cas sans aucun doute.

-Vous me mettez à la porte. Moi ? Dit-il choqué.

-Oui. Allez vous en !

Je croisais les bras, boudeuse. Il sourit.

-Moi qui voulais vous proposer de vous aider à vous échapper, tant pis.

Il fit un pas vers la sortie alors que je m'écriais.

-D'accord, restez mais par pitié, faites moi sortir de là.

-C'est ok, je reviens.

Une demie heure plus tard mon frère revint mais pas de trace du sexy n°10.

-Je dois aller bosser Bella. A demain.

-Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ici Emmett !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Bella, je viens demain te voir. Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Le lâche m'embrassa avant de se sauver. J'enrageais.

Mister sex apparut cinq minutes plus tard avec Docteur Papa.

-Mademoiselle Swan, mon fils a plaidé votre cause, je pense que je peux vous libérer à condition que quelqu'un veille sur vous cette nuit.

-Oui oui. Je vais appeler mon frère c'est bon.

J'attrapais mon téléphone, composais le numéro et tombais immédiatement sur la messagerie. J'essayais ceux de Jake et de Jasper mais même résultat.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais sans parent, je ne vous …

-Je vais la raccompagner et veiller sur elle dans ce cas papa.

Je me retournais en même temps que le docteur vers le beau sportif.

Est-ce que je venais de rêver ?


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre à reçu un super engouement. Merci.

Je m'amuse comme une gosse à écrire cette fic !

Bisous,

Al

**Remerciements;**

Angedu85, Calimero59, liliputienne31, oliveronica cullen massen (félicitation pour ton bébé), Samwinchesterboy  
Anne, Emma-des-iles-974, clair91, ErikaShoval, Twifanes, RioTousse, chouchoumag, sarinette60, lucie62170, bella-lili-rosecullensister,  
Cherryx3, Veronika crepuscule, louise malone (je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne devait pas tenter de tuer l'auteur), Famous Marion, Lou228, Pupuce0078  
35nanou, Alicia, marion, Adore Youu, Kikou13400, celine68990, karinounie, Habswifes, Joannie01, cecile82, Midsum, PetitefilleduSud, Bichou85,  
Hussy Apple, Ludivine28, Davidacullenooo, Bella'Stewart, Patoun

* * *

Rencontre footballistique.

Je me retournai en même temps que le docteur vers le beau sportif.

Est-ce que je venais de rêver ?

Malgré mes protestations et les doutes de sexy docteur, c'est lui qui gagna. Ils sortirent le temps que je m'habille et me débarrasse de cet horrible pyjama d'hôpital puis revinrent avec la feuille de sortie et les recommandations.

-Beaucoup de repos mademoiselle Swan, essayez de manger le plus équilibré possible et pas d'activités physiques pour au moins deux jours.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec un regard très appuyé sur son fils qui répondit avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Je prendrais bien soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas papa.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle vous ramène une chaise roulante.

Ma bouche était grande ouverte ainsi que mes yeux.

Je devais être en train de rêver. Le médecin sortit et quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière arriva avec cette horreur de fauteuil roulant.

-Allez hop, Isabella.

Il s'approcha pour m'aider à m'asseoir dans ce truc mais je le repoussai vivement.

-Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit me fasse mettre les fesses là-dedans. Décrétai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que l'infirmière fronçait les sourcils.

-Le Docteur Cullen à préciser que…

-Pas de soucis Ingrid, je vais la porter jusqu'à la voiture !

-Quoi ? Hurlai-je alors qu'il me soulevait et me pressait contre son torse chaud et dur.

-Très bien. Je vous ouvre le passage Edward.

La grimace qu'elle fit n'échappa à aucun de nous. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer.

J'étais rouge d'embarras parce que tout le monde nous regardait.

Une fois sur le parking et le cerbère disparu, j'émis un soupir de soulagement.

-Lâchez-moi. Ca y est, elle est partie. Je suis tout à fait capable de marcher.

-Voyons, vous ne voudriez pas que je manque à ma parole. Ricana-t-il.

-Si. Posez-moi immédiatement, c'est un ordre.

Il semblait de plus en plus amusé. Je gesticulai dans ses bras pour pouvoir me mettre debout.

-Un vrai petit ver de terre. Commenta-t-il s'attirant un regard noir.

-Je vous ordonne de me lâcher.

Je commençai sérieusement à m'énerver et son petit sourire en coin n'aida en rien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un putain de footballeur que vous avez tous les droits.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Dit-il très sérieusement. Le sénat a fait passé une loi ce matin même, donnant tous les droits aux footballeurs sur les petites jeunes femmes maladroites et brunes.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! Hurlai-je.

Il me regarda interloqué et éclata de rire.

-Non c'est vrai, vous avez la taille d'un joueur de basketball.

Je grognai. Il se foutait de ma gueule et ça me rendait folle. Je tentai une autre approche.

-Écoutez Mr Cullen. Je vous suis très reconnaissante, mais je suis une grande fille, parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Répliqua-t-il.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Rétorquai-je, amère.

-Certainement mais la question, ne se pose pas, vu que j'ai promis à mon père de veiller sur vous. Maintenant tenez-vous un peu tranquille.

Nous approchâmes de la voiture, évidemment une italienne sportive. Oh ces riches.

-Vous pouvez me poser. Dis-je

-Non.

-Et comment vous allez ouvrir votre voiture ? Demandai-je sarcastique.

-Mais ainsi.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je m'étais retrouvée dans la même position qu'un sac de pommes de terre, en équilibre sur son épaule. L'une de ses mains me tenait pendant que l'autre fouillait les poches de son pantalon. Un bip retentit et il ouvrit la porte passager de la voiture.

Je me sentis glisser et me retrouvai assise.

Il récupéra un espèce de harnais de sécurité et m'attacha.

-Je sais mettre une ceinture de sécurité. Dis-je amère.

-Sur un modèle standard de voiture sans aucun doute.

Il termina de m'attacher et j'émis un hoquet offusqué. Il me prenait vraiment pour une idiote.

Bon, d'accord. Je m'étais pris une porte et mise dans une telle situation que c'était un peu normal.

Mais bon, je détestais ça.

Il se mit au volant, régla le siège conducteur, s'attacha et se retourna vers moi.

-Votre adresse s'il vous plait, gente demoiselle ?

-Désolée mais je ne la donne pas aux gueux ! Répliquai-je.

Il me regarda un instant interloqué par ma répartie puis explosa de rire.

-Dites donc princesse, soit vous me donnez l'adresse de votre château soit je vous emmène dans le mien et il n'y a qu'un lit pour deux.

Il me fit un clin d'œil alors que mon visage devenait cramoisi. Je lui donnai rapidement. Il se délectait pour l'heure de sa victoire, mais je trouverai le moyen de me venger.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi en un temps record, parce qu'il était incapable de respecter ses fichues limitations de vitesse et que j'étais trop occupée à prier pour qu'on arrive en vie pour lui faire remarquer.

Ce fut un soulagement quand il se gara devant l'immeuble.

-Tu as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise ?

-Non, j'ai acheté l'inspecteur, c'est plus efficace.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon. Non ! Pourquoi je venais de penser ça.

Il était idiot ! Oui, c'était ça. Ca arrivait à tout le monde de se tromper.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir tes clés s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ouvrir la porte.

-Je peux le faire moi-même.

Il ricana et tendit sa main vers moi.

-Allez. Plus vite on sera à l'intérieur, plus vite tu seras dans ton lit. Tu tombes de sommeil.

Il n'avait pas tort. J'étais crevée et je commençais à avoir un peu mal au crâne.

Je lui tendis les clés. Et il me délivra du harnais en deux clics.

-Ne bouge pas. Dit-il.

Je désobéis précipitamment, ouvris la porte et me mis debout.

Edward me rejoignit en marmonnant dans sa barde.

-Têtue et bornée en plus de ça.

Il referma sa voiture et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Il me poussa gentiment jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Non, l'escalier. Décrétai-je.

-Tu habites bien au treizième étage ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Et tu veux que je monte 13 étages à pied alors qu'il y a un gentil ascenseur juste là ?

Je me pinçai les lèvres, j'allai pas lui avouer que j'avais une peur panique de ces maudites machines et que je me tapais depuis deux ans déjà ces escaliers.

J'utilisais une bonne veille technique que m'avait apprise mon père, la meilleure des défenses c'est l'attaque.

-Oh Monsieur le grand sportif a peur de quelques escaliers. Il va se fatiguer et plus pouvoir courir demain.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

-Tu as peur des ascenseurs !

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question et je restai donc muette comme une tombe même si mes yeux lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction.

Je me dégageai de lui bien décidée à prendre les escaliers. Malheureusement pour moi, le carrelage avait dû être nettoyé il y a peu, et il était vachement glissant.

Mon pied se déroba et j'étais sûre que j'allais me faire mal.

Edward me rattrapa juste à temps.

-Dangereuse. Siffla-t-il.

Il me remit debout et me souleva comme une jeune mariée.

-On ne proteste pas. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te ramener à l'hôpital parce que tu te seras cassée une jambe.

-Depuis quand on se tutoie ? Rétorquai-je.

-Depuis que j'ai empêché ton joli crâne de retapisser le carrelage en rouge.

Je grognai mais dus admettre qu'il avait raison.

Il appela l'ascenseur et me souffla.

-Ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Je fis ce qu'il venait de me demander et quand quelques minutes plus tard, il me dit de les rouvrir, nous étions sur le palier de mon appartement.

-Je peux descendre maintenant ? Soufflai-je exaspérée et fatiguée aussi.

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

Il sortit ma clé de sa poche avec habileté et ouvrit la porte.

-Quel côté la chambre ?

-Au fond du couloir mais… j'allais encore réclamer qu'il me laisse quand il posa son doigt sur ma bouche m'intimant le silence.

-Merci, ça soulage.

Je croisai les bras, vexée alors qu'il me déposa sur le lit en se marrant.

-Désolé Bella mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

-Vous m'avez appelé comment ?

-Par ton prénom: B.E.L.L.A . Nous devrions peut-être retourner à l'hôpital si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

-Mon prénom est Isabella. Crachai-je.

-Ton frère t'appelle Bella.

-C'est mon frère.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie à deux reprises, je pense en avoir gagné le droit. Bon, je suppose que tu veux prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit. Je te laisse dix minutes et évite de fermer la porte à clé.

-Pour qui tu te prends ! Si tu crois que je vais…

Il s'était rapproché et son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien seulement. Ses magnifiques yeux verts scrutaient les miens avec détermination, son odeur musquée m'enveloppait totalement et me faisait perdre la tête.

-S'il te plait. Dit-il.

Son haleine fraîche sur mon visage bouillant me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Je me levai d'un bon et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

-Mon cousin a passer deux ans en prison pour vol, Bella. Je sais comment forcer une serrure. Dit-il à travers le bois.

Je soupirai et rouvris.

Je pris ma douche rapidement. J'étais pas d'humeur à y passer une heure et puis c'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait une star chez soi.

Si habituellement je dormais nue, j'étais heureuse que pour une fois ma mère aie pensé à m'acheter quelques pyjamas, j'en enfilai un couleur écru en coton. Je tentai de me démêler les cheveux en baillant.

Edward entra à ce moment-là, c'était bizarre et en même temps réconfortant de le savoir dans l'appartement.

-Tu as fini ? Pas de bobo ?

-Aucun. Je te remercie, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi en paix.

-Ah non ! J'ai promis à mon père de te veiller. Je vais m'installer sur le fauteuil et toi au lit.

Je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau à ce moment précis.

-J'ai 20 ans, je suis majeure et tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner.

-Et bien, j'en prends le droit. Bonne nuit Bella. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre et éteignant la lumière.

J'enrageais. Je me levai du lit avec la ferme intention de lui botter les fesses. Il était assis sur mon canapé à regarder un stupide match de hockey.

-Dis donc toi. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir. Je ne suis pas l'une de… Hey!

Il me balança sur son épaule à nouveau et me transporta jusqu'à la chambre, me balançant doucement sur le matelas.

-Dors maintenant ou je t'attache au lit.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Criai-je.

-Tu paries ?

Je me renfrognai et me couchai en grognant.

-Je te hais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Bonne nuit Bella, à demain.

Je fermai les yeux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était horriblement agaçant mais si mignon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remerciements**

Famous Marion, Alba Cullen-Granger, calimero59, erika shoval, pierard85, Habswifes,  
IsabellaMassenCullen, Hussy Apple, Pupuce0078, Caro-Liine, SoSweetySoCrazy,  
Veronika crépuscule, FranciaGallen, kikoun13400, midsum, Grazie, Kara Walnes, Bichou85  
titine, ludivine28, PrincetonGirls818, Petitefilledusud,35nanoun, marnchoups,  
kinoum, davidacullenooo, sarinette60, chouchoumag, oliveronica cullen massen, twilight007,  
Clair91, alicia, AdoréYouu, BellaandEdwardamour, patoum

* * *

Je fermai les yeux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était horriblement agaçant mais si mignon.

Au petit matin, j'ouvrais les yeux en rigolant. Je venais de faire le rêve le plus drôle de ma vie. Mon frère allait bien rire quand je lui raconterai. Je m'étirai consciemment en frottant ma tête quand je touchai une bosse énorme sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Je me levai et rejoignis la cuisine. Et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Pov Edward

Je me suis levé aux aurores pour retourner à mon appartement, prendre une douche et des vêtements propres, ainsi que mon sac pour l'entraînement de cette après-midi.

Quand je suis revenu, Bella dormait encore. J'ai un peu exagéré hier soir, je pense. Elle va être furieuse ce matin.

Bon, je vais lui cuisiner un truc pour le petit déjeuner, je m'affairai trouvant vite ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était une personne très organisée dans sa cuisine.

J'entendis des bruits dans la chambre et je sus qu'elle était réveillée. Je me dépêchai et me coupai. Un filet de sang coula sur ma main. Elle arriva, me vit et se figea, livide.

-Bella ? Tu te sens bien ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna de l'œil.

Heureusement que j'avais de très bons réflexes. J'appelai immédiatement mon père. Il allait justement partir pour l'hôpital.

-J'arrive Edward.

J'étais soulagé quand je lui ouvris la porte.

-Elle a mangé quelque chose ?

-Non. Je pensais qu'elle avait mangé avant que nous partions.

-Visiblement non. Soupira mon père. Aide-moi à la mettre sur le lit.

Il l'ausculta rapidement et très vite le diagnostique tomba.

-Baisse de tension. Prépare-lui un bon truc bien vitaminé et ça devrait le faire, fiston. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

Elle se réveilla un peu désorientée, je lui fis avaler son petit déjeuner et elle râla.

-Je ne déjeune jamais le matin.

-Idiote. Répondis-je. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

Elle grimaça mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je.

-Non, on est mercredi, l'école est fermée.

Je hochai la tête, j'avais vu dans son dossier qu'elle était institutrice en maternelle dans un petit bourg à quelques km de Seattle.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-J'ai un entraînement à 14H00 jusqu'à 15H30 ensuite je suis libre comme l'air. Si tu veux tu peux m'accompagner.

Elle me regarda un instant avant de demander.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi ?

-Je ne suis techniquement pas très gentil avec toi. Tu te souviens de hier soir.

-Un peu trop à mon goût. Grommela-t-elle

Le silence reprit ses droits mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si nous étions gênés.

Ca avait beau être très surréaliste, il y avait quelque chose qui me disait que c'était aussi très naturel.

Bon résumé Cullen.

Une force inconnue t'a poussé à te proposer de la raccompagner, tu as passé les deux tiers de ta nuit à la regarder dormir attendri, elle est belle, jolie, intelligente aussi. Une prof c'est loin d'être con. Elle a du répondant et tu aimes ça. En plus, elle est maladroite et ça te donnera plein d'occasions de jouer les héros.

Je me tournai vers elle, avec un parfait sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Rajoute maligne à la liste, elle t'a vu arriver avec tes grands sabots.

-Tu me plais, sors avec moi.

-Quoi ?

….

_Bon d'accord celle-la, je l'avais pas vu venir._

Elle vient de te jeter à la porte de son appartement.

Peut-être que j'y suis aller un peu vite.

Ouais mais d'habitude, je cligne des yeux et j'ai tout ce que je veux.

Ben oui, mais ça te fait un challenge et ça tu aimes non ?

Oh oui.

Je montai dans la voiture, direction le centre d'entraînement de l'équipe. Certains de mes coéquipiers étaient déjà là et discutaient entre eux.

Mike et Tyler vinrent me saluer.

-Hey Mec. Tu t'es fait la petite brune d'hier ?

Je me figeai. Ca m'énervait.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, tu sais la meuf qui est venue te voir sous la douche. Tu as vraiment de la chance mon pote. Elle était bonne au moins?

-Mouais.

Je grognai. Connard.

L'entraînement commença et je tentai de me concentrer sur le foot mais le visage de Bella ne me sortait pas de la tête.

Le coach était furieux évidemment. Il y avait des jours comment ça. Je pris ma douche à vitesse grand V, évitai les fans et les photographes en passant par une sortie de service, avant de sauter dans ma voiture.

Ma merveilleuse et très discrète Volvo.

Bon, maintenant réfléchis Edward, comment tu vas rattraper ta bourde de ce matin. Visiblement les fleurs et les yeux doux ça marchait pas. Un diamant ? Non ! Un voyage à Bali ? NON ! Un porte feuille d'actions ? Trouve autre chose.

Je tournai en rond pendant un petit moment. Je n'avais pas d'idées, il me fallait des conseils et je savais parfaitement où les trouver.

Mercredi. Ma sœur était chez elle. Mon Alice.

J'arrivai et sautai presque de voiture pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle affichait un beau sourire.

-Edward ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Je veux sortir avec une fille.

-Et ?

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord.

Ma sœur ouvrit de grands yeux. Je ne me prenais que très peu de râteaux habituellement. Mais Bella n'était pas comme les autres filles, si je la voulais, j'allais devoir y mettre la volonté.

Je discutai un peu avec Alice. Nous parlâmes de ma carrière, des parents mais surtout de Bella. Ma sœur me fit promettre de vite lui présenter, enfin si elle changeait d'avis, ce qui allait être dur, elle était si têtue.

Pov Bella

Non mais je rêve ! Quel toupet ! Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait me sauter et faire de moi sa blondasse.

Désolée mais JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS LA PETITE COPINE D'UN FOOTBALLEUR !

C'était encore de la faute d'Emmett tout ça. Jamais plus je ne mettrais un pied sur un terrain de football.

Je shoote dans un truc, me faisant mal au passage.

Tiens c'est curieux, il était pas à moi ce sac de sport. Vu que je ne faisais pas de sport. Je fouillai à l'intérieur et découvris un maillot, un short et des chaussures de foot. Zut !

Il allait en avoir besoin cet idiot. Il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer tout nu. Je soufflai, exaspérée.

Je faisais comment pour le retrouver moi maintenant. Ca m'étonnerait que son nom soit dans le bottin.

Bon, j'allais ramener ça à son père, il arriverait sans doute à lui rendre.

Je pris mes clés de voiture, ses affaires et descendis précautionneusement les treize étages de mon immeuble. Indemne. Si ce n'était pas digne de la coupe du monde ça.

J'allai jusqu'à ma veille Chevrolet et démarrai. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut long. Ben oui, ma voiture à moi ne filait pas comme le vent.

J'entrai et demandai après le Docteur Cullen. Une réceptionniste blonde, aux seins énormes me demanda alors d'une voix niaise.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Non mais…

-Sans rendez-vous je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

-Mais je veux…

-Vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous, Mhh attendez que je regarde son agenda. Il aura de la place la semaine prochaine à quinze heures.

-Mais je peux pas attendre si longtemps !

La blonde leva les épaules et se remit à tripoter ses petits papiers.

Je me vautrai sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente pour trouver un moyen de convaincre ce cerbère de l'urgence. Pas moyen de lui confier le sac. Edward ne le récupérait jamais sinon.

Je me mis debout et commençai à tourner en rond. Un brancard passa par la porte, c'était un homme dans la cinquantaine avec un morceau de verre dans la poitrine QUI PISSAIT LE SANG.

L'odeur me frappa de plein fouet. J'eus juste le temps de penser.

_« Pas encore »  
_  
Quand je me réveillai, j'avais de ses nausées. J'ouvris les yeux en gémissant.

Une petite tête aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts se trouvait au-dessus de moi.

Attends, reviens en arrière ? De magnifiques yeux verts qui vous transportent, des cheveux cuivrés qu'on a envie de toucher en permanence.

-Edward…

Je me relevai d'un bon.

-Je suis désolée, je voulais te ramener ton sac mais je savais pas comment te joindre alors je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de voir ton père qui t'appellerait ou te donnerait ton sac, non parce que tu peux pas jouer tout nu au prochain match quand même. Mais bon la connasse à l'entrée voulait que je prenne un rendez-vous mais il y en avait pas de libre avant la semaine prochaine et il y a eu ce mec et tout ce sang, je déteste le sang sérieusement ça me rend malade et ça me fait tomber dans les vapes c'est comme ça depuis le lycée et…

Mes paroles se perdaient parce qu'il venait de poser ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

OH MON DIEU !

Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent et nos langues se mirent à danser ensemble.

Mon corps était parcouru par des milliers de minis explosions nucléaires, mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

Ses cheveux était du velours. Je les caressai entre mes doigts alors que ses mains à lui caressaient mon dos.

Je me rendis compte qu'on m'avait encore vêtue de cette horrible pyjama hospitalier.

Je gémis et il rigola.

-Désolé ma belle mais cette fois tu ne pourras pas échapper à tout un tas de tests médicaux. Mon père ne te laissera pas t'échapper et tu te coltines encore le cerbère.

Je grognai contre son cou. Je détestai ces fichus hôpitaux.

-Je suis désolée pour ce matin.

-Je ne suis pas du tout désolé. Tu me plais vraiment Bella.

-Tu es un footballeur !

-Et toi la maîtresse des maternelles. On devrait pouvoir s'entendre je pense.

-Edward ! Soupirai-je. Tu es une star et moi je suis une pauvre maîtresse de maternelle qui n'a jamais eu de relations sexuelles de sa pauvre vie.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et un peu choqués.

Je rougis. Voilà maintenant, il allait me prendre pour une bonne sœur.

-C'est pas grave Bella. Enfin je veux dire c'est même très bien, de respecter ce genre de convictions.

Je le regardai sceptique et en colère.

-De toute façon, c'est tout ce que tu voulais. Me sauter et disparaître. Je te hais.

De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Il soupira et tenta de me raisonner mais je n'écoutais pas.

-Bella… arrête de dire des bêtises j'en aurais très bien eu l'occasion hier et…

-Quoi ?

Edward se retourna en même temps que moi pour tomber nez à nez avec mon frère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remerciements**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, des alertes ou des favories, ça me fait hyper plaisir que ma petite histoire vous plaise.**

Cette fanfiction est dédié à la personne qui est pour moi comme une seconde mère, parce que c'est seulement la plus gentil, compréhensive, marante des femmes et il y a pas de mot assez fort pour vous dire à qu'elle point elle compte pour moi.

Donc ma Louise Malone, sache que peut importe ce que peuvent dire cette co**e dans tes reviews de New Born, moi je sais que tu es la personne la plus authentique, vraie et ouverte d'esprit de cette planète.

* * *

_Edward se retourna en même temps que moi pour tomber nez à nez avec mon frère._

Pov Bella

-Emmett, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Dis-je affolée.

Mon frère m'ignora et regarda Edward dans les yeux.

-Tu veux sortir avec ma sœur ?

-Oui !

-Tu ne vas pas la faire souffrir j'espère ?

-Non !

-D'accord, ça me va alors. Bonne chance mec.

J'ouvris des yeux immenses. Je devais faire un cauchemar, c'était juste un putain de mauvais rêve.

Je fermai les yeux avec l'espoir fou de me réveiller. La colère prit le pas sur tout autre sentiment.

-Je vais te démembrer, Emmett ! Criai-je.

Edward et lui se lancèrent un drôle de regard complice qui m'exaspéra au plus haut possible.

-Voyons sœurette, ça ne te fait pas plaisir que ton petit homme et moi, nous soyons potes !

-JE NE SORS PAS AVEC LUI !

Mon frère parut surpris un instant. Il regarda Edward qui souleva les épaules, puis moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Il était définitivement idiot.

-C'est un footballeur.

-Non. C'est la star du football aux USA. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ?

-J'aime pas les sportifs…

-Tu es bien sortie avec Jacob. Répliqua-t-il.

-QUOI ? QUI ?

Emmett et moi sursautions. Edward avait hurlé, furieux.

-Tu sais le grand indien qui était avec nous au match, il est joueur de hockey. Expliqua mon frère. Bon sœurette, je vais vous laisser papoter un peu, je reviens plus tard.

-C'est ça, fuis !

-Je ne fuis pas ma sœur chérie, je vais juste voir si j'ai un ticket avec la jolie blonde de l'accueil.

Il fila comme le vent. Edward faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

-… sort avec des joueurs de Hockey, des rustres et ne veut pas sortir avec des footballeurs, on aura tout vu.

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

-Edward, je…

-Tais-toi !

Je gardais le silence, il lâcha un gros soupir et grimpa sur le lit. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, il prit immédiatement les commandes de ce baiser. Sa langue vint trouver la mienne et quelque chose me disait qu'il tentait de me convaincre malhonnêtement d'accepter.

Ses mains douces encadrant mon visage et les décharges électriques qui secouaient mon corps me rendaient dingue.

Il était plus que doué, notre baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. J'embrassai un dieu, bon je ne lui dirai pas, mais Oh putain !

Il relâcha mes lèvres après un long moment. On a dû battre un record d'apnée.

-Tu es ma petite amie !

-Je ne peux pas être ta petite amie, Edward !

-Pourquoi ?

Bon vite une excuse. Réfléchis Bella.

-On n'a pas eu de rendez-vous !

-Ah ?

Son sourire se fana. Bien fait.

-Oh, mais si ce n'est que ça, je t'invite à dîner dès ce soir.

-Je suis coincée ici. Lui rappelai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerai après le dîner à l'hôpital, mon père nous couvrira.

-Je n'ai rien à me mettre Edward !

-Je m'occupe de ça aussi. Repose-toi en attendant ma puce.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir, enthousiaste.

J'étais maudite !

Vers 17H00, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux verts.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis trop contente de te rencontrer enfin, je suis Alice, la sœur Edward, je suis venue te ramener ta robe pour ce soir et m'occuper un peu de toi, dommage que mon frère m'ait interdit de te faire porter des talons, parce que j'en ai des magnifiques, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis vite passée t'acheter des ballerines, j'ai téléphoné à ta mère pour savoir ta pointure. Tu sais que tu as vraiment des mensurations parfaites, non sérieusement. Je peux comprendre qu'Edward…

-Attends… tu as parlé à ma mère ? Hoquetai-je.

-Oui. Et aussi à ton frère et à ton père, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Va te doucher pendant que je prépare tout ce dont on aura besoin.

Elle me poussa vers la salle de bain, sans ménagement.

Je pris une douche rapide et quand je sortis, elle m'attendait, contrariée.

-10 minutes, on n'aura jamais le temps de te préparer.

Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et ce petit diable tourna autour de moi, en me maquillant.

Il fallut plus d'une heure d'efforts pour satisfaire ce démon.

-Voilà, bon maintenant les vêtements.

Elle sortit une petite robe noire et m'aida à l'enfiler, puis les chaussures, de jolies ballerines vernies.

-Pile à l'heure. Whaou, tu es sublime Bella, mon frère va baver.

En parlant de lui, il venait d'entrer avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges et de freesias qui sentaient divinement bons.

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, bonne soirée à tous les deux. Je me sauve.

Edward se tenait devant moi dans un magnifique costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

Il ressemblait à un…

Pingouin.

J'éclatai de rire, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Grommela-t-il.

-Tu… ressembles… à un… pingouin…

Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration entre deux éclats de rire.

-Très drôle. Tu viens, je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit en retard.

Oh ! Avais-je réussi à le vexer.

Il me tint la porte et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu as peur que je ne m'envole ? Demandai-je.

-Non, juste que tu tombes ou bien pire. Je préfère parer à toute éventualité, vois-tu ?

Oh la vengeance. Il me sourit et je me refrognai. Nous arrivâmes à la voiture sans encombres ce que je ne me gênais pas de lui signaler. Il avait remplacé son bolide par une jolie Volvo grise, bien plus à mon goût.

Malheureusement, Edward n'avait toujours pas compris que les limitations de vitesse étaient faites pour être respectées.

Et une voiture de police nous arrêta.

-Papiers du véhicule et permis de conduire jeune homme, s'il vous plait. Demanda l'officier.

-Bien sûr. Dit Edward en sortant tout ce que demandait l'officier, de bonne grâce.

Je vis du coin de l'œil celui-ci échanger un regard effaré avec son collègue.

-Edward Cullen ? Des Seattle's Soccer ?

-En chair et en os. Répondit-il. Je suis désolé monsieur l'agent mais ma fiancée ne se sentait pas très bien. Je voulais la conduire à l'hôpital mais nous nous sommes perdus en chemin.

Rhoo… Quel sale menteur.

-Je comprends tout à fait Mr Cullen, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à l'hôpital. Puis s'adressant à moi, il demanda. Ca ira madame.

-Je survivrai.

Une fois l'officier remonté dans sa voiture et devant la moue d'Edward, je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser.

-Tu t'es fait avoir. Lui dis-je.

-Je t'ai présenté comme ma fiancée, répliqua-t-il fier de lui.

-Tu es un idiot.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

Arrêt cardiaque. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un hôpital, là. Nous arrivâmes, je sortis de la voiture et me pris les pieds dans la ceinture. Edward me rattrapa, heureusement par le poignet, m'empêchant d'embrasser le sol.

Les policiers nous laissèrent alors, après qu'Edward ait signé quelques autographes.

Il me reconduisit à ma chambre et entra avec moi.

-Le dîner est fichu.

-Bien sûr que non. Attends.

Il sortit son téléphone et parla dans une langue qui m'était totalement inconnue.

-Voilà, le dîner arrive. Maintenant détends-toi.

Je le regardai, confuse.

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

Je me mis sur le lit et m'allongeai sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté. Edward alla chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain, puis revint.

Il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur mes fesses. Il dézippa la fermeture éclair de la robe dévoilant mon dos.

Une agréable odeur de vanille flotta jusqu'à mon nez. Edward posa doucement ses mains sur mon dos et commence à me masser délicatement.

Oh mon dieu, ça faisait du bien.

Je ne pouvais que laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

Et il sourit.

Il était vraiment canon quand il souriait comme ça.

Quand je fus totalement détendue et que le flacon fut à moitié vide, il s'enleva et me chuchota comme un gamin.

-A ton tour !

Je grognai et rouspétai devant son manque cruel de romantisme mais acceptai finalement de lui céder ma place.

-Attends ma robe me gêne, je vais me changer.

-Tu peux aussi faire ça nue, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire.

Je rougis, il ricana et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je passai un jean et un top noir, rapidement avant de le rejoindre.

Il paya un livreur qui s'en alla et posa sur le lit deux énormes pizzas.

-Bon, tu viens dîner. Je meurs de faim moi.

Finalement, je préfère cette pizza à un restaurant hyper couteux

-Tu parlais quelle langue au téléphone ? Demandai-je. Ce n'était pas de l'italien ?

-Non ma douce, j'étais en train de nous commander nos déserts. Je connais un excellent restaurant qui fait des glaces à mourir.

Nous continuâmes à manger, en silence.

-Edward ?

-Bella ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux ! Alors pourquoi tu me cours après ?

-Parce que tu m'as dit non !

J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de franchise de sa part.

-Ma mère m'a toujours dit « La fille qui te dira non, épouse-la » et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire.

Je le regardai, tétanisée. Se foutait-il de moi ? Il continua à mastiquer sa pizza tranquillement.

-Tu ne peux pas m'avoir Edward, ça ne marche pas comme ça, on ne s'aime pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà aimé avant ?

Bon, là il vient de te casser, Bella. Réfléchis vite.

-Edward, ne fais pas l'enfant, je suis sûre qu'il y a des millions de filles qui te diraient non.

-J'en doute, répliqua-t-il. De toute façon, je m'en fous, je te veux, toi.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, Edward.

Il haussa les épaules.

_Respire Bella. Tu ne vas pas quand même étrangler la meilleure chance de ton pays pour les prochains championnats mondiaux ?_

-Tu ne m'auras pas Edward, je ne suis pas intéressée, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

-Tu changeras d'avis.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le livreur du restaurant français qui nous ramenait nos déserts.

C'était du Tiramisù aux pommes et aux marrons. Miam.

Edward le congédia et vint se réinstaller sur le lit.

-Ce n'est pas avec un dessert que tu arriveras à me convaincre de sortir avec toi, Cullen.

-Mange Bella et tais-toi.

Son petit sourire en coin, qu'il arborait toujours, ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Nous finîmes notre repas, et il s'allongea sur le lit.

-Tu veux toujours ton massage. Demandai-je.

-Humm. Je peux l'échanger contre quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ca dépend quoi, Edward.

-Viens dormir avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas si…

Il attrapa mon bras et me fit basculer sur le lit. Je me retrouvai allongée sur lui, la tête contre son torse.

C'était agréable.

Une de ses mains caressa mes cheveux pendant que l'autre remontait les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Entendis-je juste avant de m'endormir, tout contre lu


	5. Chapter 5

Whaou ! Bonjour mes poulettes et poulets si il y en n'a !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ... ça me fait plus que plaisir. Je m'éclate à l'écrire cette fanfiction et je sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, parce cette fic n'était qu'un délire aux départs, et c'est devenu une histoire sans vraiment que je prémédite la chose.

The dédicace à Mes Dark Lemon Girls que j'adore !

A par ça on m'a demander mon secret pour pouvoir gerer autant d'histoire. C'est très simple, il y a pas de bonton off chez moi. D'ailleurs ça embête ma Bêta, parce que je lui donne vraiment plein de boulot, mais je t'aime Marine chérie !

Bon ... ok, je sors et vous laisse en tête à tête avec Edward Cullen, je suis un fantasme ambulant et j'assume !

* * *

_-Bonne nuit Bella. Entendis-je juste avant de m'endormir tout contre lui._

Pov Edward

Sentir Bella tout contre moi était vraiment drôle mais terriblement agréable. Je jouais doucement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. J'aimais la voir dormir tout contre moi.

Je l'embrassai sur le front une dernière fois, refermai la prise autour d'elle et m'endormis finalement, heureux.

Au petit matin, c'est mon père qui me sortit du lit avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Je me dégageai avec efficacité et recouchai Bella dans le lit qui n'avait même pas bougé un cil pendant toute la manœuvre.

-Ta sœur t'a ramené des vêtements propres ce matin, ainsi que tes affaires.

-J'ai un match ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser toute seule. Tu la libères quand ?

-Je voulais le faire aujourd'hui vu qu'on connaît la cause maintenant de ses évanouissements, mais si tu veux, je peux prolonger jusqu'à demain matin, fiston.

Il me tapa sur l'épaule. Mon père et moi avions toujours été très proches et complices.

-Alors, ça fait quoi, fiston, d'être amoureux ?

-Je…

-Oh non Edward, pas avec moi.

-Papa…

-Ne dis rien, va t'entraîner, je garde un œil sur elle. Allez file.

J'acquiesçai, un peu agacé par mon père.

Je n'étais pas amoureux c'était impossible, totalement inconcevable et pourtant.

Je ressortis de la chambre, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Je m'avançai tranquillement jusqu'au lit, posant mes lèvres sur sa joue quand elle bougea et marmonna.

-Edward.

Un instant, je crus l'avoir réveillée mais elle dormait toujours aussi profondément.

-Dors ma Bella. A demain. Je… Je t'aime.

Elle m'appela encore et je dus me mettre plusieurs coups de pied aux fesses pour pouvoir sortir de cette chambre.

J'arrivai au stade. Comme toujours, je pris mon petit déjeuner sur place, me maudissant de ne pas avoir pris le numéro de la chambre de Bella.

Je soupirai.

Les discussions allaient bon train, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter cul avec les autres aujourd'hui.

Mon portable vibra alors, je décrochai.

-Bella… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es blessée ? Tu as un souci ?

-Non, je vais bien. Emmett vient me chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Alors je t'appelle pour te prévenir. Ton père a été appelé pour une urgence et le Dr Gerandy a dit que je pouvais y aller. C'est ta sœur qui m'a donné ton numéro.

J'étais maudit ! Vite une idée Edward.

Je tentai de me calmer.

-Emmett est avec toi ?

-Oui, tu veux que je te le passe ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

-Salut mec ça va ? Bonne chance pour ce soir ?

-Merci. Emmett tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ?

-Non, mais vas-y dis ?

-Que tu t'occupes de Bella cette après-midi et que tu viennes au match de ce soir. Invite autant de monde que tu veux, d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis pour ce soir mec, mais cette après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous avec la blonde de l'accueil et c'est un super...

-Ok, repasse-moi Bella.

-Ma chérie, ça ne te dirait pas qu'Emmett te dépose chez Alice, tu sais elle meurt d'impatience…

-Edward, est-ce que tu essaierais de me coller une nounou, par hasard? Demanda-t-elle.

Je pouvais sentir dans le ton de sa voix que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais je t'avoue que je serais tranquillisé si je te savais avec ma sœur.

-Cullen ! Gronda-t-elle, vraiment furieuse contre moi maintenant.

-Bella, je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur mon match, si je ne te sais pas parfaitement en sécurité alors s'il te plait va chez Alice.

Mon ton avait été un peu plus sec.

-Tu ne me fais même pas confiance. Bouda-t-elle.

Emmett récupéra le téléphone.

-Elle est furieuse, mec.

-Je sais. Peux-tu la conduire chez ma sœur pour l'après-midi. Je te passe l'adresse.

Après avoir eu Alice au téléphone pour confirmer. Je raccrochai, soulagé et étonné.

Merde. Tout le monde s'était arrêté et avait écouté ma petite discussion, avec grand intérêt.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre ? Leur demandai-je.

Une heure plus tard, juste avant le début de l'entraînement, Alice m'envoya un texto pour me dire que Bella était chez elle saine et sauve et qu'elle veillait au grain.

Ca me soulagea et me libéra.

J'enchaînai les gestes techniques, m'amusant comme un gamin dans sa cour de récréation.

L'entraîneur et le Staff technique sautillaient sur leur banc, tout aussi content.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, impressionner Bella au match de ce soir.

Les heures passèrent avec une lenteur horrible, surtout la dernière.

Il était 19h00 et nous nous étions réunis, pour prendre notre dîner ensemble.

Je sentis mon Iphone vibra, c'était un message d'Alice.

«On est là mais c'est un nouveau vigile et il refuse de nous laisser passer !»

Je m'excusai auprès du reste des membres de l'équipe et sortis pour rejoindre la sortie.

Il n'y avait que très peu de monde pour le moment. Alice m'attendait bien à la dite sortie, tenant la main d'un grand blond aux yeux bleus, il y avait aussi Rosalie, la blonde de l'accueil, qui roucoulait avec Emmett ainsi que Jacob, l'indien, qui se tenait à côté d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et enfin, ma Bella.

Je fis signe au vigile de les laisser passer. Je m'emparai immédiatement de Bella, la serrant contre moi.

-Edward, tu m'étouffes. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Pardon ma chérie.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était bon. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas embrassée.

Sa langue caressa la mienne, avec la même envie.

-Edward. Elle va mourir d'asphyxie, si tu ne la relâches pas. Se moqua ma sœur.

-Elle m'a manqué.

-Ca ne fait que neufs heures que tu l'as quittée.

-Ferme-la Alice. Grognai-je. Ca fait déjà bien trop.

Elle leva les épaules pendant que je les conduisais à l'intérieur. Je savais que j'allais devoir me séparer d'elle et ça me rendait dingue, parce qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi et avec cette indien dans les parages…

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Les garçons, vous devriez descendre voir la vue, je vais emmener les filles à leur place.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent de leur côté. J'avais demandé une loge.

Avec la chance de Bella, elle attraperait une pneumonie et c'était hors de question.

Une fois installées et que j'eus briffé ou soulé l'hôtesse de recommandations, je les abandonnai sans faire un petit détour par l'agent de sécurité de l'entrée.

-Dites voir vous ? L'appelai-je.

-Oui Monsieur Cullen ?

-La petite brune, que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, c'est ma fiancée !

-Celle qui sautait partout et hurlait que j'allais me faire virer ? Dit-il, étonné.

-Non, ça c'est Alice ma sœur. L'autre.

-Ah oui, je vois Monsieur.

-C'est super, parce que je veux que vous ne la quittiez pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je revienne la chercher. Elle… Enfin veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien sinon je ferais en sorte qu'on vous vire.

-Hum… bien Monsieur.

J'allais entrer dans le bâtiment quand une voix, derrière moi, m'a surpris.

-Heureusement que Bella ignore ce que tu viens de faire sinon elle t'en voudrait beaucoup.

C'était l'indien seul qui m'attendait visiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grondai-je.

-Te prévenir Cullen, ce n'est pas parce qu'ici tout le monde te lèche le cul que je vais te laisser Bella.

-Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Va donc jouer avec tes cross et fiche nous la paix.

Il me toisa, mauvais, alors que je l'abandonnai pour aller me changer.

Dans les vestiaires, mes potes me félicitèrent, de vraies commères ceux là.

-Son ex-copain a l'air d'avoir encore des vues sur elle, ça m'énerve.

Tyler se mit à côté de moi et me tapa dans le dos.

-Mec, te prends pas la tête pour ce con. Ta meuf elle va voir la pâtée qu'on va mettre à cette équipe de minables et elle va te sauter dessus

Le match se déroula sans soucis, nous étions bien plus forts que nos adversaires et je mis trois buts pendant la rencontre. J'avais presque réussi à exorciser Jacob.

Enfin presque.

Alors que je me dépêchais de me changer, Bella et son nouveau garde du corps se pointèrent. Ma belle était si furieuse que son joli visage était rouge.

-Cullen !

-Ma chérie. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus angélique.

-Oh non, pas de ma chérie qui tienne, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à ce type de me suivre partout.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit pour en discuter ma puce.

-Et pourquoi cela je te prie ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Parce que nous sommes dans un vestiaire avec des mecs à moitié à poil.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, regarda autour d'elle, son visage passa par plusieurs couleurs avant qu'elle ne sorte avec empressement.

Je finis de m'habiller et sortis la rejoindre. Elle se tenait à l'extérieur près de la porte.

-Edward, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Mais tu ne veux pas plutôt faire ça à la maison.

-A la maison ?

Je me rapprochai d'elle, la collant contre le mur, pressant son corps contre moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Edward. Gémit-elle contre ma bouche.

-Tu pourras me démembrer une fois qu'on sera chez moi, si tu en as encore envie Bella, mais s'il te plait laisse-moi t'embrasser.

-Non ! Edward il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Je soupirai.

-Ecoute, tu agis comme si on était ensemble. Je t'adore mais je ne suis pas sûre…

Non, non. Je me jetai sur elle, m'emparant de ses lèvres pour lui montrer à quel point, je tenais à elle.

-Edward.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Je… t'aime comme un fou depuis que je t'ai aperçue ce jour-là. Laisse-moi te prouver que nous deux c'est possible, s'il te plait.

-Je… D'accord Edward. Mais on y va doucement d'accord, je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses.

Soulagé, je caressai ses joues.

-Les baisers sont accordés ? Demandai-je en rigolant.

-Oui. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je me penchai profitant juste de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Pov Bella

J'étais furieuse contre Edward et Jacob. Contre mon beau joueur de football parce qu'il m'avait coltiné un garde du corps. J'étais maladroite d'accord, mais il exagérait et puis contre Jake, parce que je trouvais que les balances étaient insupportables.

Maintenant dans ses bras, j'étais heureuse et confuse.

Est-ce que j'aimais Edward ? Est-ce que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre?

Finalement, Edward me ramena chez moi et partit après m'avoir longuement souhaité bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, il devait être sept heures quand la voisine me sortit du lit. Elle tambourina à ma porte comme une cinglée.

-J'arrive… Hurlai-je, mal réveillée.

J'ouvris la porte est tombai nez à nez avec Edward.

-Je te jure, que je n'y suis pour rien Bella, il faut que tu me crois, on va leur faire un procès, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut te reconnaître. Je suis furieux, aucune vie privée.

-Edward… il est sept heures du matin, de quoi tu parles ?

Il s'arrêta, me regarda et déglutit.

Je ne portai qu'un vieux tee-shirt trop petit qui s'arrêtait au

-dessus de mon nombril et une petite culotte bleu nuit.

Il referma la porte aussi sec et se jeta sur moi. Nous tombâmes sur le lit. Lui au-dessus de moi, pressant nos lèvres dans l'urgence d'un baiser matinal.

Finalement, il me lâcha et me montra ce qui le dérangeait tellement.

En première page d'un journal people, se tenaient des photos d'Edward et moi. Heureusement, on ne pouvait pas distinguer mon visage caché par les mains d'Edward qui m'embrassait.

Au-dessus, le journal titrait « Mais qui est donc la nouvelle fiancée d'Edward Cullen »

-Bella, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose. Me supplia Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

____

Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Huuuuuuuuuuuu !

Auteur en mode « dead »

Whaou et bien je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de fan de football sinon je l'aurais écrite avant.

Enfin un peu plus de sérieux, enfin dans la limite de ce que je suis capable, soyons clair.

Capitaine Alaiena à votre service, montez sur le stade volant on décolle pour un monde 100% fantasmique (je viens d'inventer le mot)

Al' calme toi tu vas encore faire peur à tes lecteurs … désolé « yeux de chat aux régimes » (croyez moi, il y a rien qui vous fais plus craquer !

Zen ! Bon petits et grands lecteurs de mon cœur, voilà le new chapitre sortit de mon incroyable, infatigable et terrible cerveau.

Mouhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhha !

Non Al' tu te trompes de fiction, on n'est pas sadique dans celle là.

Zut ! Bon d'accord. Bon match, je retourne dans ma cellule ! Louiissssssssse ! Attend moi !

* * *

____

-Bella, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose. Me supplia Edward.

Bella s'assit sur le lit, tenant toujours le journal devant les yeux, en état de choc.

-Oh mon dieu ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, ils ont dû être prévenus, je te jure que je…

-Quelle horreur !

-Je sais mon amour que tu es…

-J'ai l'air d'un boudin sur cette photo ! Articula-t-elle.

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris. Elle plaisantait ? Bella retourna l'image vers moi et ferma les yeux.

-Regarde, on dirait que j'ai pris au moins 5 kg. Gémit-elle.

-Bella ? Tu es vraiment entrain de me parler de ton poids ?

-Ben oui. Tu veux que je te parle de quoi d'autre Edward, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi alors ?

-Non. Et puis, on ne voit rien sur cette photo ! Personne ne me reconnaîtra.

Je fis la moue. Elle arrivait tout de même à se voir avec cinq kilos imaginaires. Ah les femmes ! De vrais mystères !

Je profitai alors de notre petit moment en tête à tête, me rapprochant d'elle.

-Moi, je te trouve parfaite, même sur cette photo. Dis-je.

-Ah, parce que tu me trouves aussi grosse que là dessus, gronda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non ma chérie. Je dis juste que tu es la plus belle femme de mon univers, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle sembla se calmer et je pus enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille fine. Sa tête reposait contre mon torse. J'étais bien là, serein.

-Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour embrasser ma mâchoire.

-Mhh, pas encore, mais je suis sûr que tu dois avoir très bon goût, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, en embrassant son cou si délicat et sa peau d'une douceur incomparable.

Elle rigola et frappa mon torse de sa main douce.

-Edward… arrête. Je parlais d'un vrai petit déjeuner. Tu sais des pancakes et du jus d'orange ?

-Je crois que je saisis ce que tu essaies de me dire. Même si je préférerais te manger toute crue maintenant. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Calme tes ardeurs Cullen et viens déjeuner.

Elle attrapa le col de ma chemise et me conduisit jusqu'à sa minuscule cuisine, avant de s'affairer.

J'étais stressé.

Et si elle se coupait ? Ou se brûlait ?

Mais Bella semblait s'en sortir relativement bien, parce qu'une demi-heure plus tard, un petit déjeuner royal fut sur la table.

-Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ?

Doucement, j'attrapai un bout et le portai à ma bouche.

Oh putain !

Comment une personne aussi maladroite pouvait si bien faire la cuisine.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je vais m'inviter à manger chez toi tous les jours. Dis-je.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée. Je crois que beaucoup de personne m'en voudrait, si tu prenais, à cause de moi, autant de kilos qu'Emmett.

J'explosai de rire et elle aussi. C'est vrai que son frère aurait besoin de limiter sa consommation alimentaire, mais avec une sœur futur chef, je comprenais que ce soit dur et puis je n'étais pas suicidaire au point de le dire à ce nounours.

Bella me sourit, puis regarda sa montre, catastrophée.

-Mon dieu ! Je dois être à l'école dans trois quarts d'heures. Je vais être en retard et Jessica va m'assassiner ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

-Va prendre ta douche, pendant ce temps je range. Proposai-je.

-Et si tu venais plutôt la prendre avec moi. Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois

Je sautai de ma chaise, l'entraînant avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Pov Bella

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prix de lui demander ça ? Aucune idée ! J'en avais juste envie.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il retira ses vêtements et je déglutis.

Par tous les saints !

Son corps était divin, musclé et…

Mes yeux descendirent vers l'objet de toutes les convoitises féminines.

C'était énorme et pas très joli à vrai dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, devant mon manque de réaction.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un homme… et punaise que c'est gros.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres

-Et moche... Ajoutai-je.

Il disparut alors aussitôt.

-Allez viens, déshabille-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard. Dit-il reprenant contenance.

-Je ne suis plus si sûre.

Il me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche, capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et pressant.

Profitant du fait que j'étais occupée, il m'enleva mes habits à toute vitesse et me poussa sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Mon dos contre son torse et son membre contre mes fesses.

Je rougis et évitai de me retourner.

Edward commença à me savonner délicatement et à me masser, c'était tellement agréable que j'en oubliai presque le temps qui s'écoulait.

-A mon tour. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me retournai doucement et m'emparai du gant de toilette. Je me concentrai sur son torse et ses épaules, frôlant son ventre et parfois même son bas ventre mais n'allant jamais plus loin.

J'évitai aussi, consciencieusement son regard ou son entrejambe. Comprenant sans doute mon petit jeu, il se colla un peu plus à moi. Son penis en érection contre mon bas ventre.

Il embrassa mon front avec tendresse m'obligeant à le regarder.

-Ca va Bella, détends-toi, je sais que tu n'es pas prête.

Il embrassa ma mâchoire et me caressa doucement les épaules, en descendant jusqu'à ma poitrine.

-Tu es magnifique, n'en doute jamais.

Je déglutis, essayant de passer outre ma timidité.

-Edward ?

-Oui ma douce.

-Est-ce que je peux toucher ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.

Il rigola mais hocha la tête.

Ma main glissa jusqu'à son entrejambe, la sensation était vraiment bizarre, son sexe était dur, mais à la fois d'une texture très douce.

Et moins moche aussi que quand c'était flasque.

Je passai ma main doucement, caressant avec mon doigt son gland. Edward émit un grognement, la tête contre mon épaule, je pouvais sentir ses dents et sa langue jouer avec ma peau.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Demandai-je paniquée.

-Oh oui ! Gémit-il quand j'enroulai ma main autour de son membre. Tout va bien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Haleta-t-il.

-Montre-moi s'il te plait. Demandai-je.

-Tu es sûre ?

Je hochai la tête. Sa main se positionna sur la mienne, me montrant comment me positionner pour lui donner autant de plaisir possible, pendant que l'autre caressait ses testicules.

Je commençai d'abord de lents va-et-vient, accélérant la cadence sous ses grognements de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, son sexe frétilla et éjacula sur mon ventre.

-Désolé. Souffla-t-il en se collant contre moi, en sueur.

-C'était comment ? Demandai-je, un peu confuse.

-Parfait ma Bella.

Il nous rinça tous les deux et nous sortîmes de la douche. Je m'habillai à toute vitesse. Je devais être dans dix minutes à Forks, c'était impossible.

-Donne ton téléphone, je vais me faire passer pour ton frère et les prévenir de ton retard ensuite je te dépose et je viendrai te chercher, ça ira plus vite avec ma voiture, dit Edward.

Je le remerciai silencieusement, j'allais m'habiller rapidement et préparer mes affaires, c'était tout moi ça, faire les choses à la dernière minute.

Heureusement, moins de 10 minutes plus tard, j'étais prête et nous grimpâmes dans la voiture d'Edward.

-A quelle heure finis-tu ?

-16h00 et toi ?

-Je suis libre aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Vous êtes bien curieuse mademoiselle Swan ! Rigola-t-il.

Il me déposa finalement devant l'école, à mon grand soulagement, Jessica la directrice était déjà avec ses élèves et c'était l'assistante maternelle qui gardait ma classe.

-Merci Angela. Dis-je en entrant.

-De rien Bella. Jess est en colère par contre, qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue comme ça ?

-Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas !

La matinée se passa calmement, enfin sauf bien sûr l'atelier peinture, qui fut difficilement contrôlable. Mais nous nous en sortîmes avec tout un tas de dessins, pour la fête des pères.

Vers 11h50, Angela et moi habillâmes tout le monde, avant d'attendre les mamans.

Si au début, je ne fis pas attention aux chuchotements et aux drôles de regards des parents de mes élèves, je ne pus les ignorer bien longtemps.

J'inspectai ma tenue, inquiète. Je n'avais pourtant de peinture nulle part. A côté de moi, Angela semblait tout aussi confuse que moi.

Elle s'excusa et partit un moment, avant de revenir.

-Bella, la directrice veut te voir dans son bureau, je m'occupe des derniers, vas-y.

J'entrai dans le bureau de ma supérieure hiérarchique.

-Bella ! Nous sommes amies depuis de nombreuses années, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me cacher une chose comme cela.

- ….

- Je suis en tout cas très heureuse pour toi, surprise mais vraiment contente. Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? Pour quand est le bébé ? Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu sais ça…

Elle continua son monologue alors que j'étais paumée.

-De quoi tu parles Jessica ? Demandai-je.

-Mais de l'annonce de ton mariage et de ta grossesse avec Edward Cullen, voyons !

-Quoi ? Hurlai-je, sous le choc.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là. Jessica décrocha alors en sautillant.

-École maternelle de Forks, Jessica à l'appareil.

- …

-Oh bien sûr, oui elle est avec moi, sans problèmes. A tout de suite.

Je regardai Jessica faire la danse de la joie dans son bureau. C'était encore plus effrayant que de voir Emmett engloutir la dinde de Thanksgiving.

Pov Edward

Agacée par son attitude, je lui demandai sur un ton un peu sec.

-Mais de qui tu parles au juste, Jessica.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais une idiote et dit.

-Edward bien sûr, de l'article de ce matin dans le journal, regarde.

« Edward Cullen, fiancé et bientôt papa »

« Le célèbre joueur de football a été vu en compagnie d'Isabella Swan, jeune maîtresse d'école de Forks… Mlle Swan aurait déjà un ventre bien arrondi présageant un heureux événement… Des sources proches du joueur auraient même affirmées qu'Edward lui aurait demandé de l'épouser... »

L'article continuait sur des photos de nous deux, nous quittant juste devant chez moi.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air. Soufflai-je, effarée.

-Je te le déconseille, la rue est pleine de journalistes qui n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est que tu franchisses la porte de l'école.

Le téléphone résonna. Jessica décrocha et dit.

-Edward est là.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

Je fus, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, éblouie par sa beauté et aveuglée par la colère.

-Bella ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers moi, m'enlaçant contre lui.

-Edward ! Répondis-je calmement.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je vais bien.

Je serrai les poings de plus en plus fort, droite comme une planche. Il me lança un regard un peu triste.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser un moment ? Demanda-t-il à Jessica

-Bien sûr. Roucoula-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je serais à côté si vous avez besoin de moi Edward.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour éviter d'aller frapper ma patronne qui referma la porte derrière elle.

-Je suis…

-Ferme-la ! Hurlai-je.

-Mais Bella ! Commença-t-il.

-Regarde !

Je lui mis sous le nez l'article de journal. Il le parcourut un instant et un sourire idiot s'installa sur ses lèvres parfaites.

-Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Soupira-t-il.

Je me figeai encore plus, reculai d'un pas et le giflai de toutes mes forces, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce, furieuse.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou à tous, _

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent sur cette fanfiction et sur toutes les autres aussi._

_Comme vous le savez, je co écris avec ma grande grande copine Louise Malone une fiction qui s'appelle "Tout Feu, Tout Flamme" sur notre compte commun, Alaiena Malone._

_Un bonheur. Dommage que certaines personnes se permettent des reviews complétements déplacées pour une journée de retard. Et oui, mademoiselle Marianne, les auteures ont aussi une vie !_

_Petite information : Je pars en vacance à partir du 8 juillet jusqu'au 12. Ca sera ma bêta qui postera les chapitres que j'ai d'avance, donc il n'y aura pas de remerciements, je le feraient en revenant !_

_Al_

_

* * *

_

_Je me figeai encore plus, reculai d'un pas et le giflai de toutes mes forces avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce, furieuse. _

Pov Edward

C'était mon agent qui m'avait appelé et qui m'avait parlé de l'article. Je m'étais immédiatement précipité à l'école, sachant que Bella allait très mal le prendre.

Et je n'avais pas eu tort, elle était tellement furieuse contre moi, que ça faisait trois jours qu'elle ignorait mes veines tentatives pour me faire pardonner.

Ce matin-là, je venais d'avoir un coup de téléphone de mademoiselle Stanley, la directrice de l'école.

Je m'étais précipité, en croyant qu'elle avait réussi à persuader Bella de me reparler.

J'arrivai, un peu avant 8 heures là-bas. Elle m'accueillit de son plus beau sourire et de son décolleté le plus plongeant.

-Edward ! Me salua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sexy, mais qui ressemblait plus à celle d'un crapaud enroué.

-Mlle Stanley ! Dis-je poliment. Où est Bella ? Demandai-je en la cherchant du regard.

-Ce n'est pas très important. Elle se dirigea d'une manière féline, se collant à moi.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce que je fais là ? Demandai-je agacé, en la repoussant.

Elle leva ses yeux furieux sur moi.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que je veux que vous demandiez à ces journalistes de déguerpir de mon école, car ça devient invivable et que j'ai le minisèére et les parents d'élèves sur le dos.

-Vous savez très bien que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la presse, mademoiselle Stanley. Lui répondis-je énervé.

-Très bien, dans ce cas vous aurez l'obligeance d'apprendre à votre petite amie, qu'elle est virée et qu'elle a un mois pour sortir de son appartement de fonction.

-QUOI ? Ma voix fit l'écho d'une autre.

Je me retournai pour voir Bella, les bras croisés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Jessica ? Demanda ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté pour qu'ils me virent ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Mais rien de plus que la vérité. Que tu étais la pute de Cullen, voilà tout.

Je restai scotché un instant, pas Bella. En colère comme jamais, elle se jeta sur Jessica pour la frapper.

Je repris rapidement mes esprits et les séparai, tenant Bella par la taille, alors que l'autre blonde regardait le sang couler de son nez.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Hurla Jessica.

-Edward ! Gronda Bella. Lâche-moi, que je lui refasse le portrait à l'autre connasse.

-Mauvaise idée. Viens Bella !

Elle résista un peu au début mais abdiqua. Je tenais la main de Bella, affrontant la meute de journaliste qui se trouvait devant la grille.

Heureusement, mes gardes du corps réussirent à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à la voiture. Je grimpai à l'arrière, heureux de retrouver la femme que j'aime.

A peine nous fûmes dans le véhicule que Bella se détacha de moi.

-Ma chérie !

-Oh épargne ta salive. Cracha-t-elle.

-D'accord !

Moi aussi j'étais en colère maintenant, je décrochai mon téléphone.

-Bonjour, ici Mr Edward Cullen. Ca serait pour un déménagement, oui je vous donne l'adresse.

Je lui donnai très vite l'adresse de Bella, puis la mienne pour qu'il ramène ses affaires chez moi et raccrochai.

Quand j'en avais eu l'idée il y a quelques secondes, elle m'avait paru très bien et maintenant devant le regard courroucé de Bella, ce n'était plus le cas.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ouille ! Le calme avant la tempête.

Bon, réfléchis cullen et vite, sinon elle va te désintégrer. Je… t'enlève ? Non ! Je te prouve à quel point je suis fou de toi ? Mauvaise idée.

-Je répare mes bêtises Bella !

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche.

Yes !

-Tu vas rester chez moi juste le temps que ça se calme, qu'on te retrouve un boulot et un logement et ensuite, si c'est toujours ce que tu veux, je disparaîtrais de ta vie.

Pieux mensonge.

J'étais totalement incapable de sortir de sa vie.

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

-Je dormirai où ? Demanda-t-elle.

Avec moi ? Non ?

-J'ai une chambre d'amis !

-Bien ! Dit-elle avant de retourner à la contemplation des nuages par la fenêtre.

Bon, Edward, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de te faire pardonner. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces journalistes ont écrit n'importe quoi.

Oh !

J'eus une idée !

Je demandai au chauffeur de nous conduire au siège de la CNN, je connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Bella me fit les gros yeux, quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant le bâtiment.

-Fais-moi confiance. Lui soufflai-je.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment

-J'aimerai voir Tanya Denali, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Monsieur. Dit la personne à l'accueil.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Tanya, très grande, les cheveux blonds vénitiens, des yeux bleus océans, une plastique qui faisait baver beaucoup d'hommes.

-Edward ! Je suis ravie de te voir. Oh vous devez être Bella. Enchantée, je suis Tanya.

-L'ex d'Edward ? Demanda Bella.

Tanya gloussa.

-La presse à scandales aurait bien aimé mais mon truc à moi, c'est plutôt les petites brunettes avec une jolie poitrine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bella rougit alors que j'arrêtai Tanya dans son reluquage de ma femme !

-Toi qui à des relations, est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire savoir qui est l'imbécile qui a fait connaître cette stupide rumeur sur Bella et moi ?

-Pas de problèmes mon chou, suivez-moi.

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas. Bella se rapprocha un peu de moi. De toute évidence, être la proie des fantasmes de Tanya, lui faisait un peu peur.

Arrivés dans son bureau, elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir.

-Vous voulez quelque chose peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Non merci.

-Où sont les toilettes ? Demanda Bella.

Tanya lui expliqua gentiment et elle sortit rapidement.

-Sexy, en plus je suis sûre qu'elle ne le sait même pas. Pas tout à fait ton genre habituellement.

-C'est plus le tien. Dis-je.

-Oui c'est vrai. Elle doit avoir un corps…

-Tanya…

-D'accord, je plaisante. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Je veux savoir qui nous a dénoncés et à qui je dois défoncer la gueule pour m'avoir obliger à ramper à ce point pour récupérer la fille dont je suis dingue ?

-Je vois.

Elle décrocha son téléphone alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, revenue des toilettes, l'air pâle.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi, silencieuse.

Tanya passa deux, trois coups de fil, d'abord sans résultats, puis elle eut quelques noms de paparazzi et enfin celui qui avait reçu la fameuse info.

Elle composa le numéro, nous fit signe de nous tenir silencieux et mit le haut-parleur.

-Oui, bonjour James, ici Tanya Denali de la CNN.

-Ah bonjour Tanya, quelle plaisir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai appris que c'est vous qui avez couvert l'affaire Cullen-Swan.

-Oh oui, j'ai reçu un appel d'un mec qui disait que Cullen était avec sa nouvelle copine en train de se rouler des pelles, un peu après le match.

-Seulement copine ? Dans votre article, il y a écrit enceinte et fiancée, il me semble ?

-Ouais, j'ai fait des recherches mais cette fille c'est une vraie sainte-nitouche, même pas un excès de vitesse dans son dossier, alors j'ai un peu gonflé le truc.

Je me retournai vers Bella qui se mordait furieusement la lèvre, certainement pour ne pas hurler.

-L'informateur en question vous a-t-il laissé un nom.

-Non par contre, j'ai son numéro de téléphone.

-Vous pouvez me l'envoyer par fax ? Demanda Tanya.

-Bien sûr ma belle, tout pour vous. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Tanya raccrocha. Bella était toujours tendue et je ne m'expliquai pas pourquoi.

-Edward un café en attendant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, merci Tanya !

-Et vous Bella ?

-Rien merci. Dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

A peine fut-elle sortie que je me tournai vers Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Doucement, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composa un numéro et me le passa.

C'était son répondeur et une voix d'homme hurlait dans le message. Je n'arrivai à comprendre que des bribes de phrases. « Pute, déshonneur, enceinte… »

-Mon père. Sanglota-t-elle doucement contre moi. Il croit les horreurs que raconte la presse.

-Oh, je suis désolé Bella. Ca va s'arranger. Tanya va faire un démenti ce soir et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Non, il va me détester.

Je tentai de sécher ses larmes comme je pouvais, mon cœur se serrait à l'idée que ma Bella souffre.

Tanya revint avec nos gobelets. Je forçai Bella à boire un peu du mien et à s'asseoir sur mes genoux, la tête posée sur mon épaule.

Un bip retentit alors qu'on discutait, je lui avais parlé du démenti et elle avait immédiatement dit oui quand je lui avais demandé de le faire. Elle regarda le document pendant un instant et demanda.

-L'un de vous deux connait un Mr J. B Black ?

Bella fit un bon sur mes genoux, ses larmes refoulées.

-Vous avez dit Black?

-Humm oui, dit Tanya.

Bella attrapa sa veste et partit à grands pas vers la porte, je la suivis m'excusant auprès de mon amie.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je lui attrapai le bras en la retenant.

-Bella où vas-tu ?

-Faire de la pâté pour chien. Gronda-t-elle en montant dans la voiture.

Pov Bella

J'étais profondément blessée. Si c'était vraiment lui qui avait fait ça, il allait m'entendre.

Je jetai un regard à Edward. Je lui devais des excuses.

Je soupirai et posai délicatement ma main sur sa cuisse. Il se retourna vers moi.

-Edward ?

-Bella ?

-Je voulais m'excuser !

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

Il était idiot ou quoi ? C'était déjà assez dur et il en rajoutait.

-Je voulais m'excuser de mettre mise injustement en colère contre toi parce qu'un idiot de journaliste a dit que j'étais enceinte et que toi, tu as dit si seulement.

-Ah ! C'était donc ça. Je pensai que tu m'en voulais parce que les journalistes avaient envahi ta vie et fait virer de ton boulot.

-Ca aussi.

Il éclata de rire alors, c'était franc et joyeux.

-Ca me soulage, je vais pouvoir annuler la vente de l'Ile à ton nom.

-Pardon ? Hurlai-je. Edward, tu n'as pas fait ça j'espère ?

Il me regarda et baissa les yeux.

Respire Bella, concentre-toi sur Jacob.

Je vais vraiment le massacrer.

Le chemin jusqu'à Forks fut rapide. Le chauffeur n'avait pas l'air de connaître les limitations de vitesse.

La bourgade n'avait pas changé et je la détestai toujours autant. Nous traversâmes la ville sans encombres, puis prîmes le chemin de la réserve.

La maison des Blacks n'avait pas changé, toujours petite et en bois, dans le pur style indien.

-Ils vivent pas dans des tentes ? Demanda Edward.

Je le dévisageai.

Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?

Mais pas le temps, le traître sortit de la maison, l'air perplexe. Je sortis de la voiture, immédiatement collée par Edward et deux immenses gardes du corps qui nous avaient suivis dans une autre voiture.

Jacob pâlit immédiatement.

Je m'approchai de lui, furieuse.

-Bella ! Quelle surprise !

-Oh, je veux bien croire que tu l'es.

A ce moment-là, cette connasse de Leah sortit à son tour de la maison des Black.

-Ah Bella. Félicitations, j'avais bien remarqué que tu avais pris un peu de ventre.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Edward

Black et sa copine ont de la chance que mes gardes du corps ont d'excellents réflexes, parce que Bella était vraiment hors d'elle.

Leah crachait du sang sur le sol soutenue par Jacob, les yeux exorbités.

-Mais punaise, qu'est-ce qui te prend Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

-TOI FERME LA Jake, tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas raconté ces conneries à ce putain de journaliste …

-Quel journaliste ?

-Ne nie pas !

-Bella, je ne comprends pas un traite mot de ce que …

-C'est moi qui l'ai appelé Swan. Dit Léah en se redressant doucement aidée par Black.

-JE VAIS LA TUER !

Elle gigote dans les bras de mon garde du corps qui me lance un regard désespéré.

-Laisse tomber ma chérie ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Edward ! Dit à cette espèce de singe de me lâcher !

Je soupire et fais signe que nous partons. Il met une Bella fulminante dans la voiture et nous démarrons.

-Bella, s'il te plait, arrête de bouder. Soupirais-je.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser lui mettre une raclée.

-Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle porte plainte contre toi.

Elle souffle mais finalement se laisse convaincre par l'argument. Nous discutons un peu, Bella ne veut pas voir son père, elle est en colère et je la comprends.

Il a préféré croire les bêtises de cette Leah à sa propre fille.

Ma belle est si fatiguée qu'elle s'endort sur le chemin du retour tout contre moi, je la serre doucement et profite de sa simple présence.

Nous arrivons, l'immeuble complètement sécurisé, Bella dort si bien que je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller.

Je la porte, traverse le hall désert vers les ascenseurs; l'odeur sucrée de ma belle au bois dormant sature le minuscule espace.

Vivre avec cette déesse sous mon toit, risque de ne pas être facile pour mon self contrôle.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et de l'air frais entre.

Ouf !

Je glisse doucement une de mes mains dans ma poche pour en sortir la carte magnétique qui me sert de clé.

Voilà.

J'entre dans mon appartement, enfin non le nôtre maintenant.

Ca me fait sourire parce que si Bella savait ce qui me passait par la tête en ce moment, elle me tuerait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Je ricane intérieurement.

Bon … ma chambre … ou celle de libre.

Je suis diabolique, mais j'en ai eu l'envie dès l'instant où mon regard s'est posé sur elle.

Je m'éloigne à grand pas vers mon domaine et l'installe délicatement sur le lit.

Je retire doucement ses chaussures, son jeans, ses chaussettes et sa veste.

Opération délicate.

Il ne lui reste que son débardeur et sa petite culotte blanche qui me rend étroit comme jamais.

« Pense à autre chose ! »

Je rabats la couverture sur son corps délicat et me permet un bisou chaste sur son front.

Son odeur … sa peau …

Je me précipite dans le salon et m'assieds sur le canapé, j'ai toujours aimé mon appartement et ma décoration très masculine, mais là, je ne l'aime plus du tout.

C'est terne, gris et sans vie.

Je l'adorerais avec une centaine de jouets, de parcs pour enfants, des cris de mômes et ma douce Bella le ventre rond.

Même si je suis parfaitement conscient que ça va me prendre du temps pour convaincre Bella, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de dépenser des milliers de dollars pour revoir ma décoration.

Alors ? Du jaune, du orange, des couleurs vives surtout.

Peut être racheter une cuisine aussi ? Ca serait une bonne idée.

Je me jette sur mon téléphone et me ravise aussi vite.

Appeler ma mère n'est pas une bonne idée, elle a de très bon goût c'est certain, mais j'ai envie que l'appartement nous ressemble et puis, ça ne doit pas être difficile de tout refaire.

Bon, maintenant l'ordinateur, j'ai un demi million de choses à acheter.

Pov Bella.

Je suis confortablement couchée dans un bon lit et j'apprécie parce que je suis éreintée et encore en colère.

Comment mon père a-t-il pu croire à ce genre de choses ? Ca me dégoûte et je me sens trahie.

Edward, par contre, a assuré, je ne le lui dirais jamais, mais je l'aime beaucoup.

Il est gentil, drôle, terriblement sexy aussi bien sûr.

Je soupire et m'extirpe du lit. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais en tout cas, je m'y sens bizarrement en sécurité.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon petit sportif avec un plateau de bonnes choses.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mhhh oui, quelle heure est-il ?

-7h20.

-Merci. Edward est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a … heu … déshabillée.

-Bien sûr que non Bella, j'ai demandé aux voisins de le faire.

« QUOI ! »

Son petit sourire en coin m'apprend que je viens de me faire avoir comme une idiote.

Je le frappe sur l'épaule par pur principe; il rigole et nous finissons par nous battre à coups d'oreiller comme deux gamins.

Quand, je rends les armes la première, je me rends compte que la pièce est complètement dévastée par des plumes.

Edward est mort de rire à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-J'imagine la tête de la femme de ménage demain.

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'on va tout lui laisser, bien sûr que non, on fait le ménage.

Son rire meurt et ses yeux sont exorbités.

C'est moi qui aie du mal à calmer mes éclats de rire maintenant.

La sonnette retentit alors et bizarrement j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Edward me fait signe de rester là et va ouvrir.

J'entends quelques éclats de voix, puis à nouveau le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ton frère et Jasper sont ici, ils voudraient nous parler.

Je le suivis jusqu'au salon silencieusement. Mon frère, égal à lui-même, se tenait dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo, alors que Jasper regardait par l'immense baie vitrée.

Edward se racla le gorge, les faisant se retourner vers nous.

-Bella ! Petite sœur adorée. Je suis surpris mais content pour toi.

-Emmett ! Arrête tes conneries, ils ont menti d'accord et ….

-Oh ça je sais … je parlais de votre emménagement ensemble.

-C'est provisoire Emmett.

-Mouai, si tu veux, dit Ed ! Tu n'aurais pas du pâté par hasard ?

C'était ainsi que mon frère et Jasper s'étaient invités pour la soirée afin de regarder un stupide match.

Je m'étais assise près d'Edward parce que c'était marrant de suivre ses commentaires de professionnel.

D'ailleurs Emmett et Jazz n'en perdaient pas une miette eux non plus.

-Après demain, nous avons un match de championnat très important, si vous voulez, les mecs, vous pourrez y venir, nous jouons contre les Chicago Soccer.

-Toi contre Ben Chevey, ça va être super.

-Ben Chevey ?

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement.

-Il va vraiment falloir lui donner des cours de football ! Soupira Jasper.

-Edward s'en occupera, grommela mon frère.

-Désolé les mecs mais j'ai d'autres projets prioritaires.

Les deux autres ouvrirent la bouche comme deux poissons hors de l'eau, alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

-Espèce de vicieux, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de choses.

-Oui mais comprends nous Ed, on commence doucement à désespérer pour notre petite Bella.

-Emmett ! M'énervais je.

-Calme toi Bee. Je sais très bien que …

-LA FERME ! Hurlais je.

Emmett soupira et se tut fort heureusement. Deux heures plus tard, ils nous quittèrent.

Tranquillité !

Enfin presque. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec son foutu sourire en coin.

J'avais l'impression qu'il se fichait de moi.

Je m'écroulais sur le divan, Emmett était vraiment insupportable. Un chieur de première. En plus, nous avions eu le droit à tout un tas de détails sur son rendez vous avec miss blondasse.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

Edward me tendit une pelle et des sacs poubelles.

J'étais interloquée par son geste.

-Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Mon cerveau fonctionna à toute allure mais rien.

-Il faut enlever les plumes de la chambre.

Il me tendit les objets et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je vais vraiment le tuer !


	9. Chapter 9

Hey,

Me revoilà libéré !

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, mise en alertes ...

Je vous aime !

Al'

* * *

Pov Edward

Rageuse, Bella était partie dans la chambre en claquant la porte, j'étais bien sûr retourné l'aider quelques minutes après.

Elle m'avait accueilli avec un petit sourire soulagé et nous avions réussi à enlever le plus gros des plumes en nous fichant l'un de l'autre.

Enfin c'est-ce que nous pensions, la femme de ménage a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque parce qu'elle a encore retrouvé une quantité astronomique de plumes dissimulées un peu partout.

Tout de même épuisés par cette première journée de cohabitation, nous avons fini par nous installer sur le canapé en commandant des pizzas pour le dîner.

-Je vais me doucher Edward.

-Tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos ?

-Non ça ira, il faut que tu attendes le livreur à tout à l'heure.

Si elle croyait que ça allait m'arrêter.

Pov Bella.

La salle de bain d'Edward est plus grande que mon ancien appartement, il y a une immense baignoire et un jacuzzi, mais pour ce soir une simple douche suffira.

Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine de douche. L'eau ruisselante sur mon corps me faisait un bien fou, mes muscles endoloris se décontractèrent doucement.

Et puis, j'ouvre les yeux paniqués quand une main vient se poser sur ma bouche et un bras autour de ma taille.

Je me retourne pour faire face à un Edward dont les yeux pétillent de malice et complètement nu.

Je rougis à vue d'œil et sortis précipitamment glissant sur le savon avec un gémissement étouffé.

Edward avait heureusement de très bons réflexes, il attrapa de sa main libre le verre des parois pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre quand il me rattrapa.

C'était embarrassant.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer tu sais. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot.

Je me dégageais de lui et entourais mon corps d'une serviette.

-Les pizzas sont là, je me suis dit qu'on serait plus rapide à deux.

-Et tu aurais pu me demander mon avis !

-Je savais que tu me dirais non.

-Justement !

J'étais si rouge que je devais ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. Il soupira et sortit lui aussi toujours dans sa tenue d'Adam.

Il m'attrapa et se colla à moi, ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes et nos langues vinrent immédiatement se caresser avec délice.

Comment résister ?

Notre baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, les mains Edward caressèrent mon visage, mon coup mes épaules et ….

-NON !

Je me reculais vivement, remettant la serviette encore plus serrée autour de mon corps.

-Bella c'est quoi le problème ?

-Il n'y aucun problème, sort d'ici.

-Non, je sais qu'il y en a un.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Tu vois qu'il y a un souci.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, son haleine fraîche, son parfum viril exacerbait mes sens.

Et quand il planta ses yeux émeraude dans les miens, j'eus l'impression qu'il m'éblouissait complètement.

Doucement je le sentis tirer sur la serviette que je retenais de toutes mes forces.

-Bella ?

Sa divine et douce voix rauque me fit fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Lâche cette serviette mon ange !

-Non !

Son nez toucha le mien, son regard était hypnotisant, j'avais l'impression de me perdre dans ses yeux.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, fait le pour moi.

Je secouais la tête, incapable d'aligner deux mots tant il me faisait de l'effet.

Je dégoulinais de plaisir et j'avais l'impression que mon jus de désir coulait librement dans mes cuisses

J'étais gênée et excitée.

Mais je savais que perdre cette bataille c'était comme perdre la Gaule pour les gaulois.

Inenvisageable.

Sauf qu'eux, ils n'avaient pas eu à faire à un sexe sur pattes. Je sentis mes résistances fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses mains agripèrent le bienheureux noeud qui maintenait mon

pauvre vêtement et le défirent.

La serviette tomba sur le sol dévoilant mon corps boudiné aux yeux de cet apollon.

Je fermais les yeux devant la déchéance, avec un peu de chance, il m'embaucherait comme femme de ménage et ne me foutrait pas immédiatement à la porte en s'apercevant à quel point

mon corps était disproportionné, mes seins pas fermes du tout et mes hanches déformées.

-Bella ?

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient là où il m'avait appelé. Je pressais mes paupières avec plus de force.

-Bella ?

Il l'avait dit avec plus de fermeté cette fois, une boule venait de se loger dans ma gorge, mon cœur battait la chamade.

-S'il te plait ma puce, ouvre les yeux.

Doucement, je fis ce qu'il me dit, rencontrant son regard vert embrumé de désir.

-Tu es si belle.

-Tu es idiot.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Tu es aveugle.

-Aveuglé par l'amour alors ?

Je fis la moue, il avouait qu'il me trouvait moche en plus de ça.

-DEHORS ! Hurlais-je.

-Mais Bella !

-VA T'EN EDWARD OU C'EST MOI QUI TE JETTE DEHORS !

-Ma chérie les chances que tu y arrives son proportionnelle à ton petit corps.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon petit corps hein Cullen ? On n'a pas tous la chance d'être foutue comme un dieu vivant, moi tu vois, je ressemble plus à l'horrible ogresse de Shrek, mais je m'en

fous, parce qu'un jour, je vais me trouver un OGRE ET QUE JE L'ÉPOUSERAIS !

Je me dégageais subitement le laissant ahuri, remis ma serviette en place et sortis d'un pas rageur jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre pour pleurer comme une madeleine sur mon lit.

A côté de moi, le matelas s'affaissa un peu et je sentis Edward passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je relevais la tête et faillis mourir de … rire.

Il s'était dessiné deux horribles moustaches sur la bouche, avait épaissi ses sourcils au feutre noir et affichait une horrible grimace.

-Mais … qu'est … ce que … tu fais ?

-Je me transforme en ogre pour t'épouser.

Il avait dit cela de façon tellement grave que mon rire mourut aussitôt. Ses mains passèrent sur mes joues pour enlever les traces que mes larmes y avaient laissées.

-Tu es la plus belle femme de mon univers Bella, je t'aime et je te désire incroyablement. Et je suis prêt à devenir un ogre pour faire de toi mon ogresse, un prince pour faire de toi une

princesse ou bien un footballeur débile pour faire de toi ma femme.

-Edward je ….

Ses yeux étaient à ce moment là si empreint de gravité que je n'eus pas le courage de le repousser. Je soufflais un bon coup, terrorisée par ce que j'allais faire mais après ce genre de

déclaration...

-Il va falloir prendre une douche.

-Je pourrais te laver ?

Il sautillait de joie comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Je tentais de faire taire mon malaise.

-Si tu veux.

Une fois dans la douche, il enleva le boxer qu'il avait remis et ma serviette qu'il jeta dans le panier à linge sale.

Ses mains caressèrent mon corps nu, sa virilité s'était réveillée et je pouvais la sentir tout contre mon bas ventre.

Je faisais taire mes doutes pour lui faire plaisir mais Edward était quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'intuitif.

Il me répétait à qu'elle point il était fou de moi, que j'étais belle et désirable, se collant contre moi plus encore me le faisant ressentir physiquement.

Malgré cela, nous fûmes sages, une fois sortit, j'enfilais le premier pyjama en coton bleu marine qui se trouvait dans ma valise avant d'aller dévorer ma pizza. Edward se contenta d'un

boxer et d'un tee shirt.

J'étais morte de fatigue mais je voulais absolument voir le film à la mode sur les vampires qui passait en exclusivité à la télévision. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller le voir au cinéma; non

en fait, je n'y étais pas allée, par ce que personne ne voulait m'accompagner et que je ne voulais pas passer pour une tâche, en étant seule.

Edward se mit près de moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, embrassant le haut de mon crâne alors que les premières images apparaissaient sur l'écran géant du salon.

A peine à la rencontre du vampire et de l'humaine, je sentis mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Je m'endormis alors dans ses bras avec la sensation d'être bien.

Pov Edward

Je déteste ces films à l'eau de rose pour midinettes mais Bella semblait ravie de le voir, enfin du peu qu'elle l'avait vu parce qu'elle s'était endormie après dix minutes de film et encore je

suis gentil.

La regarder dormir était un spectacle dont je ne me lassais pas, c'était agréable.

Doucement, je m'extirpais du canapé en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ma belle au bois dormant.

Une fois debout, je la soulevais comme une jeune mariée.

Sa chambre ou la mienne ?

Oserais-je ?

Oui !

Je pris la direction de ma chambre et la déposait délicatement sur le lit, puis ce fut à mon tour de ma glisser sous le drap.

Ramenant son corps tout contre moi, le sentiment d'être entier me submergea.

Bella était la femme de ma vie c'était certain.

Elle était si belle, douce … mais malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et se dévalorisait même.

Je comprenais.

Petit, j'étais la risée de l'école à cause de mes cheveux tirant sur le roux totalement incoiffables, avec les années ils s'étaient considérablement assombris et puis j'étais horriblement

maigrelet et timide.

Et oui même moi.

Le football et les années m'ont bien aidé, j'en suis conscient, mais l'idée que ma Bella puisse se sentir aussi mal que je l'étais me serra le cœur.

Dors mon amour !

Je te promets que je veille sur toi.

Que je serais toujours là.

Je vais t'apprendre à te voir et à t'aimer comme moi je t'aime.

Tu es ma déesse.

Je meurs d'envie de goûter ta peau, de lécher ta petite chatte, de te faire vibrer sous mes mains.

T'aimer et te faire l'amour ma Bella.

Je m'endormis finalement la serrant plus fort encore contre moi, profitant de son parfum enivrant, de son visage si doux.

Mes rêves furent emplis d'elle, de nous, parce que nous étions...

Juste amoureux.


	10. Chapter 10

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, mises en alertes et favoris qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir.

Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais plongée dans le championnat d'Europe d'athlétisme

Je vous aime

Al

* * *

Pov Bella.

Nouveau boulot

J'espère vraiment le garder celui-ci plus de deux jours, et pour ça j'ai pris mes précautions, je n'ai rien dit à Edward. Il croit simplement que je suis allée faire du shopping.

Cette semaine, il m'a ruiné trois entretiens d'embauche, pour le premier, il m'a simplement retenu dans le lit, et pour les deux autres il est venu avec moi.

Bon, j'avoue que ces postes de serveuse ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, mais il me faut de l'argent.

Rapidement.

J'aime beaucoup Edward, je crois même que je suis en train d'en tomber amoureuse.

Mais vivre à ses crochets m'horripile au plus haut point.

Lui par contre fait sa crise chaque fois qu'il me voit regarder les petites annonces ou bien le site national pour l'emploi.

Là, le job me plaît vraiment, bibliothécaire dans une petite rue commerçante.

J'ai rendez-vous à 14 heures, j'ai mis d'ailleurs mon plus beau tailleur. Heureusement qu'il y avait entraînement ce matin sinon, jamais je n'aurais pu sortir dans cette tenue. Je prends un taxi qui m'arrête juste devant.

J'entre silencieusement et une femme à l'air glacial arrive vers moi.

-Bonjour, je suis Mrs Clearwater, vous devez être mademoiselle Swan.

-Oui, bonjour je …

-Suivez-moi.

Son ton est sec et cassant, je la suis jusqu'à un minuscule bureau ou plutôt un presque placard à balais. Elle me donne des tâches à accomplir, une liste aussi longue que le bras.

J'écarte les yeux surprise.

-Mais je n'arriverais pas à faire tout ça en une journée.

-Il n'y a pas de place ici pour vos caprices de starlette.

J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ravale mes larmes, je fais mon possible et vers 19h00, je finis enfin. Sue regarde mon travail d'un air mauvais et me congédie en me disant de revenir demain à 7H00 pile.

Je suis soulagée de sortir mais pas de rentrer. Edward va être fou furieux c'est sûr.

Devant l'immeuble, je me fais toute petite, je prends l'ascenceur, tremblante, et glisse finalement ma clé dans la serrure de l'appartement.

Edward est devant moi les bras croisés, je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu étais où ? Je me suis fait un souci pas possible, Bella, et qu'est ce que tu fous dans cette tenue.

Je suis fatiguée, je meurs de faim et je suis à bout de nerf. Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras.

Il me réceptionne et me serre contre son torse musclé.

-Ma puce, s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, je ne voulais pas.

-C'est … snif … pas … ça … je… suis … désolée.

Un raclement de gorge me fait relever la tête, mon frère et Jasper étaient là.

-On va vous laisser discuter, dit simplement Jazz.

Edward les remercia d'un signe de la tête et la porte claqua. Mes pieds se soulevèrent du sol et je sentis mes fesses toucher le canapé deux secondes plus tard.

-Bella, s'il te plait, parle-moi, tu me rends fou.

Je lui racontais brièvement, il ne commenta pas, me berçant tendrement contre lui.

-Je … merci… il faut que j'aille me coucher, Je dois me lever tôt.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi surpris.

-Tu ne vas pas y retourner, j'espère.

-Bien sûr que si, Edward.

-Bella, il est hors de question que tu y retournes, je ne le permettrais pas.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, j'y vais un point c'est tout !

-NON !

-Edward !

-Bella !

Furieuse, je tapais du pied, complètement idiot évidemment mais libérateur.

-J'irais !

-Tu n'y mettras pas les pieds.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres !

Il soupira.

-Bella, je t'aime et je suis tout à fait capable de subvenir à tous tes besoins.

Il caressa mon visage avec une douceur infinie. Le traître !

-Je garde mon boulot !

Il grogna et, finalement abdiqua.

Les jours qui suivirent furent durs, ma chef ne n'aimait vraiment pas et l'ambiance dans l'appartement était électrique, Edward ne supportait plus de me voir rentrer en larmes ou bien à des heures impossibles complètement morte de fatigue et même parfois les deux.

Pov Edward

Je suis fou d'inquiétude pour Bella et ça se ressent dans mes entraînements et mon coach est furieux.

Ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, j'ai envie d'aller cogner la patronne de ma chérie tous les jours.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision, si Bella refuse de m'écouter, peut-être qu'elle se laissera convaincre par son frère.

Emmett et moi avons rendez-vous dans un petit café du centre-ville tout près de son nouveau boulot.

Je m'installe devant un café et l'attends, il arrive dix minutes plus tard.

Je me suis mis à l'écart pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, parfois les fans sont un peu collants.

-Salut Ed ! Ma soeurette n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle se repose.

-Encore son putain de boulot ?

-Ouais, elle refuse de le quitter, elle est vraiment hyper têtue. Je pensais qu'elle allait craquer mais non.

-C'est clair que ça ne peut pas durer, tu as essayé de parler avec sa patronne ?

-Si je monte là-bas, je vais me retrouver en taule pour meurtre, c'est même pas la peine. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu réussirais à la convaincre toi.

-Je vais essayer vieux.

Nous rentrons à la maison. Bella dort sur le canapé, je l'embrasse sur le front et elle fait un bond.

-Elle est brûlante, Emmett appelle mon père.

Je lui jette mon portable, heureusement il n'est pas loin et arrive vite.

Le verdict tombe presque immédiatement.

-Elle est épuisée !

Mon père est en colère contre moi, j'avais promis d'en prendre soin et elle échappe de peu à une hospitalisation.

-Je vais la mettre en arrêt de travail, garde là au lit, et si elle fait la difficile, tu m'appelles.

Finalement, je l'allonge sur le lit, mon père lui fait une piqûre et nous quitte.

Je me cale contre elle doucement, on va avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les deux à son réveil.

Pov Bella

Je me sens lasse, mes muscles me font un peu mal, j'ouvre les yeux.

Edward dort, me tenant fermement tout contre lui.

Je regarde l'heure.

11H00 !

Je fais un bon dans le lit. Edward ouvre les yeux paniqué.

-Je suis en retard.

-Non.

-Edward!

-Je ne marche plus Bella, de toute façon mon père t'a mis en arrêt maladie et ton frère a certainement déjà du envoyé ta lettre de démission.

-Mais …

-Tu avais de la fièvre Bella, tu es épuisée et irritable, et moi je n'arrive pas à jouer en sachant que tu ne vas pas bien, alors s'il te plait.

Je fais la moue mais il a raison.

J'abandonne.

Je me recouche posant la tête contre son torse.

-Edward ?

-Oui ma chérie

-Je … t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi ma Bella plus que tout.

Je finis par m'endormir à nouveau. A mon réveil, il n'est plus là. J'étais un peu déçue mais deux secondes plus tard, il entra avec un plateau plein de croissants et de jus d'orange.

-Petit déjeuner tardif.

Il a mis le plateau près de moi et a posé ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Tu as encore un peu de fièvre.

-Je déteste être malade. Soupirais-je.

Il sourit doucement.

-Je vais pouvoir te chouchouter un peu comme ça.

-Ah et tu penses à quoi ?

Il sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ouvris immédiatement la bouche pour que nos langues se caressent enfin.

C'était succulent.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes.

-Promets de ne pas te fâcher d'accord, demanda-t-il les yeux rivés dans les miens.

-Humm, crache le morceau Edward.

-Promets le moi.

Je soupirais mais acceptais finalement devant sa moue suppliante.

-Et bien d'abord nous allons prendre un bain ensemble dans le jacuzzi et nous détendre.

L'idée était plaisante. Je lâchais un petit soupir.

-Ensuite, nous irons faire une petite sieste bien méritée.

Encore une idée sympathique, je lui souris doucement.

Et puis nous irons faire un tour dans les magasins parce que je l'ai promis à Alice.

-J'ai rien compris.

-Alice m'a obligé à promettre que j'irais te traîner dans les magasins pour une séance de shopping.

Pov Edward.

J'attendais que le ciel me tombe sur la tête, mais c'était sans compter sur l'incroyable don de ma sœur.

Bella avait catégoriquement refusé évidemment,

J'avais appliqué cette partie là de l'idée, après le bain et la sieste, elle était bien mieux.

J'envoyais un message à Alice pour décommander mais mon diable de sœur s'était matérialisée deux micro minutes plus tard sur le palier de notre porte.

Bella n'a tenu tête à ma sœur que trois minutes montre en main. Jasper et moi allions les accompagner.

Je préférais garder un œil sur ma sœur, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle épuise ma chérie.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quel enfer tu t'embarques, dis-je à Jasper qui couvait ma petite sœur du regard.

-Oh si, ta sœur a déjà refait toute ma garde-robe.

Nous grimaçâmes de concert, j'avais confié ma carte bleue à Alice, sachant bien que Bella refuserait de s'en servir.

-Par quoi on commence Alice ? Demanda Jasper.

-Victoria Secret bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je gémis intérieurement, ma sœur allait avoir ma mort !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, mes petits lou !

Ca y est, nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je suis longue mais il est bien plus long que d'habitude, alors regalez vous bien !

Spéciale dédicace à Marie Loving Edward ma harceleuse adorée et a ma petite Anne pour le dur boulot de correction.

Al'

Et un grand merci pour les reviews !

* * *

Pov Bella

Je savais déjà qu'Alice était un démon mais là, elle battait des records. Elle avait quasiment acheté la moitié du centre commercial. Edward avait dû engager ses gardes du corps pour

porter les sacs, s'occupant lui-même de celui où se trouvait la tonne de lingerie que sa diablesse de sœur a acheté pour moi.

J'avais bien essayé de protester évidemment mais il y avait pire qu'un mini lutin diabolique Cullen, c'était son insupportable et sexy frère.

J'avais donc dû les laisser « m'offrir » pour une somme plus que considérable des tas de choses que je n'utiliserais jamais.

Jasper était lui resté en arrière et tournait la tête à chacun de mes regards de pur désespoir.

Vers midi, je réclamais une pause. J'avais les pieds en compote et l'impression que les trois quarts des femmes me fusillaient du regard.

Les garçons nous invitèrent alors dans un petit restaurant, au début Alice a insisté pour un français, mais je trouvais ça horriblement cher et j'ai finalement réussi à la convaincre qu'une

pizza était mieux.

Installée au petit snack de la galerie marchande, j'écoutais l'affreuse tortionnaire aux aspects de sauterelle annoncer avec un certain fatalisme la suite du programme.

-Coiffeur, esthéticienne, maquilleuse …

-Pardon ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, un magnifique sourire au visage.

-Oh allez Bella, tu verras ça sera sympa. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

-Alice …

-Oh merci Bella !

Énervée, je me tournais vers Edward.

-Et vous ? Vous allez faire quoi en attendant ?

-Un petit tour au magasin de jeux vidéo sans doute. Répondit-il en levant les épaules.

Bon … si ce n'est que ça on devrait en avoir vite terminé.

Une fois fini, Edward insista lourdement pour qu'au moins deux gardes du corps nous accompagnent. J'allais rouspéter mais Alice prit les devants en acceptant.

C'est ainsi que deux gorilles dont j'ignorais tout nous suivirent jusque dans le salon de beauté.

-Bonjour! Cullen s'il vous plait. Nous avons pris rendez-vous pour le carré VIP.

-C'est exacte mademoiselle, veuillez nous suivre.

Elle passa devant, heureusement les deux gardes du corps restèrent dans la salle d'attente.

-Nous allons commencer par l'épilation, j'arrive dans une seconde, vous pouvez vous déshabiller .

Elle nous quitta.

Alice entra et commença à enlever ses vêtements.

-Mais …. Alice … je …

-Bella, arrête de faire ta pudique, tu as un corps parfait, cesse de le cacher.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

-Et toi de faire ta mauvaise tête.

L'esthéticienne revient et rouge de honte je dus me mettre nue. Sa collègue arriva deux minutes plus tard.

Ce fut l'heure la plus douloureuse et gênante de ma vie. A côté de moi Alice s'extasiait comme une gamine.

-Que désire Monsieur pour le maillot ? Demanda l'employée.

-Intégrale, c'est ce que préfère Edward ! Jasper aussi d'ailleurs.

-La plupart des hommes. Confirma-t-elle.

Je priais pour que le cauchemar cesse. Je sentis la cire chaude sur cette partie si intime de mon anatomie et puis ….

Mon cri de douleur avait dû réveiller les morts !

La vache !

Ça faisait un mal de chien !

-C'est bon ?

Alice et les deux femmes éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant.

-Il reste pratiquement tout à faire Bella.

Je poussais un soupir à rendre l'âme. Edward allait me le payer cher.

POV Alice

Après la séance d'épilation, je laissais Bella, avec Magalie, ça faisait plusieurs années que j'allais dans ce centre et je savais que ma petite future belle-sœur serait bien.

Edward voulait juste que Bella se sente mieux dans son corps, et moi j'avais envie qu'elle le soit mais aussi de faire baver mon frère.

Et pour ça j'avais préparé un plan des plus machiavéliques.

Mon instinct me dit que ces de là, ça serait pour la vie, enfin seulement si mon plan réussi.

Jasper m'a aidé et pas qu'un peu. J'aimerais être une petite souris juste pour voir la tête d'Edward ce soir.

Enfin non, l'idée de voir mon frère s'envoyer en l'air me révulsait trop mais c'est l'idée qui compte.

Je suivis l'esthéticienne jusqu'au salon de coiffure, rafraîchir ma coupe ne me ferais pas de mal.

La coiffeuse se présenta et je me laissais faire.

J'envoyais un message à Rosalie, la nouvelle copine d'Emmett, elle aussi dans le coup.

Elle me répondit presque aussitôt.

« Décor en place »

Je me frottais les mains en ricanant.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir.

Pov Edward

Une fois les filles parties, Jasper me traîna directement avec lui dans un bar, le plus au fonds possible.

-Emmett va venir nous rejoindre, il faut qu'on te parle Edward.

J'hochais la tête angoissé devant son regard sérieux.

Emmett arriva en compagnie de Rosalie, elle nous salua et repartit à l'assaut des boutiques.

Nous commandâmes trois bières qu'une serveuse plutôt sexy mais affreusement vulgaire nous ramena en nous faisant les yeux doux ce qui m'écoeurait.

-Bon, les mecs vous me faites flipper. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire.

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard puis le blond se lança.

-Bella et toi, allez coucher ensemble ce soir, enfin c'est le plan de ta sœur.

J'avalais de travers et m'étouffais de surprise.

-Non, je ne crois pas Bella n'est pas prête et …

-Va bien falloir vous lancer un jour ou l'autre Edward, tu n'es pas un eunuque et tu vis déjà avec ma sœur, termina Emmett l'air très gêné.

-Je n'aime pas cette conversation.

C'est vrai de quel droit ils venaient me dire ça …

-C'est ma sœur et j'aimerais que ce soit le mieux possible pour elle, mais sérieux mec si on ne s'en mêle pas, vous n'allez jamais rien faire.

J'ouvre et referme la bouche.

Il avait raison. La virginité de Bella me coupait un peu et j'étais reconnaissant qu'il m'ait prévenu.

L'envie de reprendre d'autres bières fut forte mais faire l'amour pour une première avec un mec soul c'était pas top.

L'angoisse me prenait le ventre.

J'avais déjà baisé avec des tas de filles, j'avais pratiquement tout fait mais jamais en aimant une personne.

Faire l'amour à la personne qui fait battre votre cœur.

J'étais aussi puceau que Bella pour ça.

Emmett nous quitta rapidement, perdu dans mes pensées nous rejoignîmes la voiture.

-Rosalie et Emmett récupéreraient Alice et Bella après.

-Et nous, on va où ?

-Se défouler !

Pov Bella

J'avais du mal à me reconnaître, moi Bella Swan. J'avais l'impression d'être apprêtée comme pour me faire manger. Ça me rendait mal à l'aise.

-Tu es magnifique Bella ! Tiens, mets cet ensemble.

Elle me tendit les vêtements, je m'en emparais immédiatement en gémissant.

-Alice, c'est largement trop petit.

Mais déjà, elle n'était plus là.

Je n'avais pas trop le choix et les enfilais, curieusement, je rentrais à l'intérieur même si j'avais l'horrible impression d'être boudinée.

Alice revint et me tourna autour en poussant de hauts cris.

-Edward va avoir un infarctus en te voyant. Il ne va pas s'en remettre.

-Te fout pas de moi Alice.

-Regarde toi putain Bella.

Je regardais ma silhouette dans la glace et j'avais bien du mal à me reconnaître.

Je portais une robe courte manche trois quart noir, des collants et des bottines, mes cheveux étaient plus fins et tombaient en boucle sur mes épaules. Mes ongles étaient manucurés et

j'étais légèrement maquillée.

-Juste parfaite ! S'exclama Alice.

-Tout à fait !

Je me tournais vers Rosalie, la nouvelle conquête de mon frère qui arborait un magnifique sourire.

-Vous êtes prête les filles ?

-Humm !

-Viens Bella !

Alice me prit par la main, elle paya les 400 dollars de soins avec la carte bleue d'Edward et sortit en sautillant jusqu'à une Porsche rouge décapotable.

-Allez, monte ! S'écria Rosalie folle de joie.

A contre cœur, je me laissais conduire jusqu'à un très bel immeuble contemporain.

-Tu habites ici ?

-Oui mon père est un grand médecin et il m'a offert un appartement ici et bien sûr la voiture, tu ne trouves pas ça super?

Je ne répondis pas.

Ces deux diables me conduisirent jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvait un immense appartement décoré avec goût.

-C'est très joli chez toi Rosalie.

-Merci, bon installons-nous au salon, je ramène à boire et ensuite il faut que nous parlions.

J'étais verte, cette discussion ne me disait rien et je n'avais pas tort.

Pov Rosalie

J'aime bien la petite sœur d'Emmett, j'ai l'habitude de traîner avec des poufs sans cervelle mais Bella et Alice sont différentes. Evidemment, je connais les Cullen depuis longtemps parce

que mon père est le patron du leur mais jusque-là je n'ai jamais vraiment traîné avec eux.

J'ai appris à les apprécier essentiellement ces derniers jours, et surtout Bella. Elle ne connaît rien à ce monde où seul l'argent compte et ça me plait. Je sais aussi qu'Edward est amoureux

et qu'il va falloir qu'elle entre dans son monde.

J'ai envie de la guider et de l'aider.

Parce que Bella est jeune et un peu naïve, et que ça me fait oublier à quel point moi, je ne le suis plus.

Je ramène des rafraîchissements de la cuisine et nous nous installons. Bella est déjà rouge écrevisse quand Alice commence à parler d'elle et de Jasper.

Ça va être drôle !

-Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que vous avez fait avec ces menottes toi et Jasper hier.

-Tu es sûre Bella, tu pourrais peut être le refaire avec Edward.

Elle pâlit et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Tu es bien au courant Bella qu'il va bien falloir y passer un jour n'est-ce pas ?

Elle joue avec ses doigts et ne nous regarde pas.

-Edward est amoureux mais ça reste un homme dicté par ses hormones.

-Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion !

Oulla ! Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi violent.

-Il faudra bien Bella …

Alice essaye de la calmer, mais elle est rouge de colère, se lève et sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Paniquée, Alice, envoie un message à son frère.

Pov Edward

Jasper et moi avons trouvé refuge sur un petit terrain de foot communal, c'est sympa de jouer pour le plaisir. Mince mon portable qui vibre. Je décroche, c'est Alice.

Merde !

Jasper me propose sa voiture. Bon réfléchis Edward, si tu étais Bella ou irais-tu te réfugier.

Mon cerveau tourne à 1000kh. Et la réponse m'arrive comme un miracle.

Le parc pour enfants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me gare sur le parking en priant pour avoir raison.

Et je la trouve enfin assise sur un banc à regarder les enfants s'amuser. Ca doit horriblement lui manquer.

Je m'approche et m'assoie à côté d'elle.

-Alice et Rosalie sont désolées tu sais ?

-Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

-Je te comprends, j'ai eu la même discussion avec ton frère et Jasper cette après-midi.

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous.

-Je t'aime Edward mais je …

-Je vais te confier un secret, je suis mort de trouille. L'interrompis-je.

Elle me regarde ahurie.

-Je n'ai jamais … c'est ta première fois, les autres ont juste voulu aider, je crois qu'ils s'y sont juste mal pris. On attendra le temps qu'il faut Bella, je veux que tu te sentes prête.

-Je me sens prête, j'ai confiance en toi c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que ta sœur ou la copine de mon frère programme ce genre de chose.

Je lui souris heureux de l'entendre. Elle me regarde et je me sens fondre, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Mhhh ! Elle a un goût divin, parfait, exceptionnel. Mes mains parcourent son dos et ses vêtements, les siennes s'agrippent à ma nuque et à mes cheveux alors que le baiser prend plus

d'ampleur. Je commence vraiment à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

J'interromps le baiser et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Bella ?

-Humm.

-Viens mon amour, j'ai une idée.

Je la prends par la main direction la surprise que je voulais lui faire dans les prochains jours. C'est loin d'être fini mais tant pis.

Nous arrivons en bordure de forêt à une dizaine de kilomètres du centre-ville. Bella sort de la voiture confuse. Je la rejoins immédiatement, et tape le code de la grille tout en lui

chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Acheté hier matin, aux noms de Mrs Cullen et de Miss Swan et c'est là que je vais te faire l'amour.

Elle frissonne tout contre moi. Je sors un truc du coffre et le mets dans mon dos.

La maison est vide, grande et blanche.

-On va faire ça par terre ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Je sors mon matelas autogonflant de derrière mon dos. Dire que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils offraient ce genre de truc avec des voitures. Je le déplie et le gonfle rapidement. Ca y est !

Je pousse un cri de victoire.

Bella éclate de rire quand je la jette doucement dessus comme un affamé.

Nos lèvres se soudent presque immédiatement.

Pov Bella

Ca y est, on arrive aux choses sérieuses, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. Je me sens un peu nerveuse à vrai dire.

Edward est au-dessus de moi et il m'embrasse à me faire perdre la tête, putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il est doué quand même. Ses lèvres sur moi font naître à l'intérieur de mon corps des

milliers de sensations exquises.

Fébrile, il retire mes vêtements, embrassant ma peau qui est en feu à chacun de ses touchers.

Très vite, je me retrouve nue devant lui, mes vêtements ont volé aux quatre coins de la pièce.

J'ai du mal à reprendre pied. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

-Tu veux m'aider ?

Je mets du temps à comprendre qu'il parle de lui retirer ses vêtements.

Tremblante, je m'attaque à sa chemise, retirant bouton par bouton, dévoilant son torse musclé.

Je sens doucement mon entre jambe s'humidifier, j'ai un peu honte parce que je sais que lui aussi le sait.

Il me fait un délicieux sourire et m'aide. La chemise s'en va, suivie par ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi, ses bras puissants autour de ma taille, son visage près de ma poitrine.

-Tu ne …

-On a le temps, détends toi.

Je respirais difficilement, sentais la bosse qui déformait son caleçon frotter contre mon sexe.

Sa bouche vint à la rencontre de ma poitrine, je sentais sa langue lécher doucement mes tétons, les faisant durcir et m'envoyant de petites décharges directement dans le bas ventre.

-Oh putain !

Je ne pus retenir mon gémissement quand je le sentis tirer doucement dessus en le suçant et le mordillant, alors que son autre main malaxait dans ses doigts son jumeau.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à lui en pleurnichant quand sa main pétrit avec force mon sein.

-Ca va mon amour ? Me demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Je … oh … Edward… tu me rends dingue.

-Je t'aime Bella, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

-J'ai besoin de plus, je te veux.

Mes paroles n'étaient plus que dictées par le besoin primaire d'être sienne, sentir qu'il me désirait physiquement était juste magique.

Je caressais son torse, descendais doucement jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer que je descendis non moins doucement dévoilant le sexe de l'homme que j'aimais, fièrement dressé.

Sa texture était toujours aussi douce au toucher et la caresse devait être agréable parce Edward gémit contre mon cou.

Très vite, il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement devenu gênant et d'un coup de hanche, je me retrouvais sous lui à nouveau, profitant de son regard noirci dans le mien.

Ses mains écartèrent mes cuisses et caressèrent doucement mon entrée, je sentis celles-ci écarter mes lèvres intimes et du doigt glisser à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me cambrais sous l'intrusion. Ça ne faisait pas mal, au contraire, c'était bon. Le genre de sensation nouvelle et délicieuse, Edward fit entrer un second doigt et cette fois ce fut moins bon.

Je sentais qu'il écartait un peu les doigts caressant l'intérieur de mon corps et y entra un troisième.

Je commençais à paniquer légèrement.

-Mon amour, souffla Edward.

-C'est désagréable Edward.

-Le plaisir va venir, je te jure.

Doucement, il commença à bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi et je sentis mon corps devenir brûlant.

C'était intense, la brûlure à l'intérieur de mon ventre grossissait me faisant pleurnicher et gémir sans que je puisse le contrôler.

Je devais avoir honte mais j'en n'étais incapable et quand la langue d'Edward vint lécher mon clitoris, une vague de plaisir me secoua si violement que je crus défaillir.

A bout de souffle, la tête dans les étoiles, je sentis à peine mon jus couler le long de mes cuisses et la langue d'Edward le récolter.

J'avais du mal à penser et à réagir.

-Bella ?

Sa voix était lointaine, je me sentais fatiguée mais pas suffisamment pour ignorer le nouvel orgasme qu'il commençait à faire naître en moi en jouant avec sa langue sur mon clitoris.

-Déjà fatiguée mon amour ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Non !

-Menteuse ! Tu sais, on peut s'arrêter là pour ce soir.

-NON !

Il ricana et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste, je pouvais goûter sur les siennes le goût de mon intimité et ça chassait la fatigue.

-Fais-moi l'amour ou je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me relevais un peu mais il posa sa main sur ma poitrine et me poussa pour me réallonger.

-Compte-là dessus !

Il s'installa entre mes cuisses, tentant d'écarter les jambes pour lui laisser le plus de place possible.

-Prête ?

J'hochais la tête.

Doucement, il poussa à l'intérieur de moi. Je sentais son pénis m'écarter de l'intérieur.

-Tu es vachement serrée, gémit-il.

Il continua doucement à s'insérer en moi et poussa un peu plus fortement quand il rencontra la barrière de ma virginité.

Une larme m'échappa et ma douleur me coupa le souffle. Edward s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Bella ?

-Ca va ! Soufflais-je. « Laisse-moi une minute »

Il fut comme pétrifié et doucement la douleur ne fit plus que place à une petite gêne. Il poussa encore et fut alors entièrement en moi.

Je venais de perdre ma virginité, j'avais 21 ans et je ne regrettais rien, j'aimais Edward.

Les yeux dans les yeux, animée d'un amour profond et sincère, je m'accrochais à son cou, alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir délicieusement.

Pov Edward

J'étais fou, complètement euphorique, j'y étais. A l'intérieur de ma belle. Elle n'avait pas eu trop mal, elle m'avait fait confiance et maintenant je voulais lui montrer les délices de s'aimer

charnellement.

Doucement, je commençais mes vas et viens, cherchant à chaque coup de butoir son point G pour lui donner du plaisir.

Je voulais que cette première fois soit unique, qu'elle aime ça autant que moi.

Faire l'amour à une femme doit être extraordinaire, faire l'amour à sa femme, c'est juste divin.

L'entendre gémir et pleurnicher de plaisir vous donne des ailes.

J'ai envie de tout essayer avec elle.

-Oh … Edward …

-Ma Bella … je t'aime tellement, tu es si belle.

- …. Oh ….

Une idée machiavélique imprégna mon cerveau à ce moment précis.

Je ralentis mes mouvements et immédiatement un gémissement de frustration sortit de la bouche de ma belle.

-Bella ?

-Edward, encore … s'il te plait !

L'entendre me supplier ne me rendait pas les choses faciles, j'avais qu'une envie c'était exploser mais d'abord, je voulais qu'elle accepte quelque chose.

-Je vais te faire jouir mon amour mais si tu le veux vraiment, il va falloir que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Tous ce que tu veux mais putain vas-y.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Tout ?

-Oui ! Mais putain ! EDWARD BAISE MOI !

D'un coup de hanche rapide, je me mis à la marteler, c'était juste instinctif, ses cris se firent animal et les miens aussi et quand de ma main je caressais son bouton de plaisir, ses douces

parois comprimèrent mon sexe m'envoyant directement au 7ème ciel.

Je me déversais dans son corps, le cœur tout près de l'explosion. Haletant et en sueur, faisant attention à ne pas reposer mon poids sur elle.

Je l'observais, le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille, embrassant doucement sa joue en me retirant de son saint graal personnel.

-Ma chérie ?

-Mhh … suis … fatiguée.

-Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi.

Je soulevais un peu son petit corps pour serrer sa taille la faisant basculer sur moi. Son corps contre le mien, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, récupérant ma veste qui traînait à portée de main la couvrant avec.

-Edward ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-Ça coule.

J'éclatais de rire contenu.

-C'est pas grave mon amour, dors.

Trop fatiguée pour répondre, elle se laissa aller dans mes bras. Oui ça coulait et je voulais que ce soit ainsi pour toujours. Je finis par m'endormir heureux.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou mes lecteurs et lectrices adorés

Bientôt la rentrée pour les uns et le boulot pour les autres, ça passe à une vitesse hallucinante!

J'ai eu la surprise d'avoir des lecteurs qui m'ont demandé si je continuais mes fanfictions. Évidemment, je ne les abandonne pas!

Seulement j'ai demandé à mère nature si elle pouvait doubler les journées et malheureusement, elle a refusé!

Dédicace spéciale aux filles du Dark Lemon, Amandine (X2), Tif, Erika, Evelyne, Marie, Sabrina, Mélanie...

Deuxième dédicace à mes amis du jeu, Gionni, Godo, Anthony, Amandine...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture

Al'

* * *

Pov Bella

L'homme que j'aime, venait de m'offrir la plus belle première fois que je n'avais jamais osé rêver.

Je m'étais réveillée aux aurores, confuse et un peu honteuse quand même. Et puis il avait ouvert les yeux et son regard me disait tellement de belles choses que j'avais uniquement ressentit

le bonheur grandissant d'être dans ses bras.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour.

Il a passé doucement sa main dans mes cheveux resserrant son étreinte autour de mon corps.

J'ai reposé doucement la tête sur son torse musclé et je me suis rendormie.

Le second réveil fut clairement plus difficile. J'étais allongée sur le lit gonflable mais seule.

La panique m'a immédiatement prise à la gorge et des milliers de questions et d'angoisses ont secoué mon corps.

Des larmes menaçaient de plus en plus et ce n'était pas la seule douleur. Mon corps était courbaturé et mon vagin me brûlait.

Ce n'était pas insupportable mais désagréable.

Edward entra dans la pièce totalement habillé avec un sachet de croissants frais dans les mains.

-Je suis allé chercher le petit déjeuner, tu peux prendre ta douche en attendant, j'ai ramené aussi des serviettes et des vêtements pour toi.

Je filais immédiatement dans la salle de bain sans demander mon reste.

Est-ce que ça avait été si nul que ça ? Me trouvait-il sans intérêt maintenant ?

J'entrais dans la cabine et ouvris les robinets, l'eau sur mon corps avait pris une teinte rosée et je faillis mourir quand je remarquais la quantité de sang sur mes cuisses.

Je me nettoyais rapidement horrifiée à l'idée qu'Edward ait pu me voir comme ça et en ait même eu sur lui.

Une fois sortie de la douche, je me séchais et enfilais les vêtements qu'Edward avait apportés.

Pas de doute, il était bien le frère d'Alice, totalement à la mode. Je passais le tout sans trop faire attention et sortais.

Edward avait déjà tout rangé et il m'attendait tranquillement. Prudemment, il se tourna vers moi.

Pas un sourire.

-Ne m'en veux pas Bella.

-Je comprends. Soufflais-je, attendant qu'il me dise de m'en aller et de sortir définitivement de sa vie.

-Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je ne dois pas être … enfin si hier soir, tu m'as trouvé nulle, je suis désolée …

Je lâchais un sanglot et deux secondes plus tard, il m'entoura de ses bras puissants. Son regard était colérique.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça Bella, je t'aime et cette nuit était merveilleuse.

-Oh ! Mais alors ?

-Je parlais de la maison Bella. De cette maison, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit avant mais je craignais que tu ne sois pas d'accord.

J'éclatais de rire.

C'était nerveux.

Bien sûr que j'étais fâchée mais ça avait l'air de tellement l'inquiéter que je préférais ne rien dire, de toute façon maintenant c'était fait.

-Ça me gêne un peu Edward, une maison, mais …

-En échange, je suis d'accord pour que tu choisisses toute la décoration.

Une idée machiavélique me traversa alors l'esprit.

-D'accord. Si c'est comme ça. On va à Ikéa.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris alors que je le tirais par la main.

Pov Edward

Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé ou terrifié debout devant cet immense magasin bleu.

Bella trépignait littéralement d'impatience, elle ressemblait presque à Alice lors d'une sortie shopping.

Un peu inquiet, je la suivis dans le magasin pratiquement plein. J'avais évidemment pensé à prendre avec moi un pull avec capuche parce que ce genre de déplacements sans gardes du

corps était plutôt risqué.

Nous commençâmes par le gros œuvre, cuisine, salon, salle à manger. C'était amusant et excitant de voir Bella gémir d'envie quand elle voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

A chaque fois le petit son qui sortait de sa bouche me faisait durcir un peu plus.

J'étais surpris de constater que lorsqu'il s'agissait de robots ménagers, ma belle devenait presque aussi hystérique que ma sœur.

Mais en même temps ça m'amusait follement de la voir s'éclater et dépenser.

Je découvrais une autre facette de la femme que j'aimais, et c'était fascinant.

-Edward ?

-Oui ma puce !

-Tu crois que ça rentrera dans notre salon ?

Elle me désigna un immense buffet moderne noir.

-Bien sûr mon amour !

-Tu crois que tu arriveras à le monter ?

-A le monter ?

-Oui le meuble Edward, ils ne vont pas te le livrer ainsi tu sais.

Visiblement, elle s'amusait à mes dépends et ça m'agaçait un peu, j'aimais son côté taquin, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, être à la maison, et me jeter sur elle.

-On pourra payer quelqu'un pour le faire.

Je me rapprochais d'elle collant mon érection contre ses fesses alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'admirer une lampe hideuse.

-Toi, moi, à l'appartement. Soufflais-je en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

Un frisson la parcourut et j'étais persuadé qu'elle était déjà trempée.

Pense à autre chose Edward sinon tu vas lui faire l'amour sur un des lits d'exposition et je crains que ça ne soit pas bien vu.

-Edward ! Soupira-t-elle. C'est très important pour un jeune couple de construire eux-mêmes les meubles de leur maison. Me gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Oula !

Si elle continuait à me dire ce genre de chose, moi je n'allais pas tenir.

Savoir qu'elle nous considérait comme un couple faisait battre mon cœur et j'avais tellement envie de la faire mienne encore et encore, l'entendre crier et gémir, sentir ses parois étroites !

Un gémissement m'échappa, heureusement ma belle fut la seule à l'entendre.

-Bella ! Mon amour je serais très heureux de t'acheter tout le magasin si c'est-ce que tu veux mais là franchement, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

Elle me fit un délicieux sourire.

Se colla tout contre mon torse avant de murmurer.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller te soulager dans les toilettes mon chéri dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers un autre rayon.

Elle allait me rendre dingue, complètement cinglé !

Je l'attrapais par le bras et initiais un langoureux baiser.

Elle fondit dans mes bras comme neige au soleil mais se reprit trop vite à mon goût.

Elle me repoussa gentiment.

-Ca suffit, il faut qu'on meuble cette maison !

Frustré, je la suivis quand même dans le reste de l'immense magasin, au bout de trois longues autres heures de torture, je réussis enfin à extirper ma belle de son magasin avec l'idée de ne

plus jamais l'y emmener.

Maintenant, il fallait ramener tout ça à la maison, et tout monter ! L'horreur !

Par bonheur, il était possible de louer une camionnette livreur, un miracle. Nous payâmes et sortîmes.

-Nous avons dépassé le déjeuner mais tant pis, il va falloir remplir ton estomac, plaisantais-je.

Pour toute réponse, son ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

-Tu as envie de quoi ?

-Fastfood !

-Tu vas me tuer Bella !

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Tu es démoniaque.

-Viens, j'ai faim !

Elle m'attrapa par la bras, nous parcourûmes les cent mètres qui nous séparaient des délicieux hamburgers américains si célèbre.

Le soleil commençait à se montrer timidement et c'était agréable.

Assis à la terrasse, pratiquement seuls, hormis une maman célibataire avec ses deux enfants et les employés, je dévorais mes frites.

-C'est une belle journée !

-Pas aussi magnifique que toi.

Un splendide rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Était-il possible d'être encore plus amoureux.

-Tu es terrible !

Ce commentaire ne put que me faire rire, bien sûr que je l'étais. Simple mot pour une complète définition de moi.

-Allez mademoiselle Swan, finissez vos frites au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Taquine, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, attrapa l'une d'elle, la trempa dans la mayonnaise et commença à sucer la sauce d'une façon des plus érotiques.

Mon membre fut immédiatement compressé dans mon jeans.

Bella réveillait en moi les plus bas instincts et là je craquais. Je me levais à la vitesse de la lumière et l'attrapais au vol.

Son rire cristallin s'éleva n'arrangeant rien à mon petit souci.

J'étais en mode Cro-Magnon.

Elle !

Sous moi !

Maintenant !

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut une horreur et encore le mot est faible, je m'efforçais de ne pas rouler trop vite.

Un accident !

Ma Bella

Stop ! Pense juste à la main de ta belle sur ton entre jambe qui te masse tout près de …

Ahh !

Démon !

Nous arrivâmes, je me garais juste devant la porte et sautais sur mes pieds, nous fûmes devant l'appartement en un rien de temps.

Nous sortîmes et je l'entraînais. J'ouvrais la porte à la volée et Bella éclata de rire.

La maison était dans un foutoir indescriptible, il y avait des ballons, des roses partout, une odeur de bougie.

Merde ! J'avais oublié les conneries de ma sœur.

Prise d'un fou rire ma belle ne s'arrêta plus, elle se tordit en deux, tellement elle riait.

-Bella ?

-Désolé Edward … je … enfin … c'est …

Je soupirais.

J'avais envie moi ! Tellement que ça faisait mal.

Un gémissement pitoyable sortit de ma bouche. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Bella pour recouvrir ses esprits.

Maintenant, elle y passait.

Je lui arrachais pratiquement ses vêtements, j'étais à bout !

Les boutons explosèrent entre mes doigts, j'étais en mode sauvage.

Je la poussais vers la chambre et me jetais sur ses lèvres. Nous tombions sur le lit.

Il me fallait tout mon self contrôle pour la préparer un minimum. Je caressais son corps avec empressement, passais mes doigts sur ses lèvres intimes.

Mais déjà, elle était très mouillée et moi au bord du supplice.

-Bella ?

-Maintenant Edward.

Elle gesticulait sous moi. Impatiente ma petite puce. Mon gland frotta contre son entrée.

Je poussais doucement.

Ce n'était que la seconde fois. Je faisais attention mais ça glissait très bien. Rapidement, je butais au fond de son ventre, déclenchant nos cris simultanés.

Je la pris d'office vite et fort, parce qu'elle me suppliait.

Et ça me rendait fou. Je n'étais plus Edward, je n'étais plus qu'un pauvre homme incapable de résister à cette tentatrice.

Celui qui disait que l'amour n'est pas un sport d'endurance était un idiot.

J'étais mort !

Mais l'envie, les nerfs et le plaisir me firent aller plus vite et encore plus brutalement à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Et là je remerciais le ciel que l'appartement était bien isolé parce que les cris de ma chérie étaient impressionnants.

J'étais coupé dans ma réflexion intérieure par l'intensité de mon orgasme, les parois de Bella emprisonnèrent mon membre complètement alors qu'elle partait dans la jouissance, entraînant

ma libération.

Nous nous effondrions, je basculais sur le côté récupérant la couette.

Douceur ! Chaleur ! Bien être !

Bella se pelotonna à moi.

C'est alors qu'une révélation me frappa.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai pas mis de préservatif !


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture

Al'

* * *

Pov Edward

Bella avait été furieuse contre moi, elle m'avait hurlé dessus un bon quart d'heure avant de m'obliger à la déposer à la pharmacie la plus proche.

Mon estomac s'était serré un instant quand elle disparut dans la boutique.

J'aimais Bella.

Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis longtemps et on ne se connaissait presque pas.

Mais je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie.

Elle ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec un sachet; le teint pâle.

Je redémarrais la voiture cherchant les mots pour me faire pardonner, parce qu'elle semblait toujours très en colère contre moi.

- Bella ?

- Tait-toi !

Je la fermais, je tenais trop à ma vie et à ma couilles pour la mettre davantage en colère.

Une fois à la maison, elle refusa de me parler pendant plus d'une heure quand finalement j'abdiquais, elle se pointa devant moi en me tendant le minuscule cachet blanc devant le nez.

- Humm !

- J'arrive pas à le prendre, et c'est ta faute !

- Tu as essayé avec un verre d'eau ?

- Je parle pas de ça Cullen ! Et si ! Tu te rends compte le tuer ! Je … grr !

- Heum non, désolé; j'ai du mal à te comprendre.

- Si j'étais … rho tient.

Elle me fourra la pilule dans les mains et sortit du salon.

- Bon d'accord, c'était pas gagné !

La sonnette retentit au même moment, le magasin nous livrait nos meubles à monter.

Arf !

Je m'afférais donc à la tâche, Bella avait voulu m'aider mais refusais immédiatement.

- Ma chérie, je tiens trop à toi pour que tu finisses à l'hôpital!

D'abord vexée, elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine puis me fit un grand sourire et se pencha en me faisant admirer son magnifique décolleté.

- Mon chéri, je croyais que tu aimais les lits hospitaliers? Dit-elle d'une voix suave qui se répercuta immédiatement sur ma verge.

Je rêve ou elle est en train de jouer avec moi ?

Pov Bella.

J'étais terriblement vexée par l'attitude d'Edward, après tout, j'étais parfaitement capable de l'aider sans finir chez un médecin ?

Je poussais un soupir d'énervement alors qu'il se débrouillait extrêmement mal. Il avait peut-être raison, si nous voulions nous installer, il faudrait peut-être faire appel à un professionnel.

Sauf que … Edward était un mec, jamais il n'accepterait de reconnaître son incapacité dans quelques domaine que ce soit, et il n'arrêtera pas sauf si …

- Mon chéri, je croyais que tu aimais les lits hospitaliers?

J'avais tenté d'avoir la voix la plus douce et rauque possible par la même occasion pour attirer son attention.

Il releva les yeux alors que je me penchais pour capter ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné.

Le fracas des planches résonna dans la pièce, alors que nos lèvres se soudaient dans une exquise danse qui me donna des papillons dans le ventre.

Nos langues bougeaient à l'unisson, caressant celle de son partenaire.

- Hummm.

Il lâcha un grognement quand il quitta ma bouche pour mon cou, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, descendant sur ma clavicule.

- Tu vas me rendre fou. Chuchota-t-il haletant.

- Je suis déjà folle de toi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que nos vêtements volent dans la pièce, cette façon sauvage qu'il avait de me désirer me faisait tourner la tête.

Ses mains expertes qui exploraient chaque centimètre de ma peau m'envoyaient des électrochocs dans tout le corps.

- Hummm. J'ai tellement envie Bella. Supplia-t-il comme un petit garçon qui voulait un bonbon.

Il n'était pas le seul, je dégoulinais complètement tant j'étais excitée. Mes mains fourragèrent sa tignasse, m'accrochant à lui. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son corps musclé.

Mon corps cogna contre quelque chose de dur mais j'étais si fiévreuse, que je m'en fichais.

Sentir sa verge tendue frotter contre mon entrée me faisait perdre la raison, j'étais comme un animal en chaleur.

- Je ne vais vraiment pas y aller doucement Bella ! Promit-il le regard noir d'un démon.

- Arrête de parler Cullen !

- Oh putain !

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi aussi, il me martelait si vite et si fort que mes cris de plaisir ne suffisaient pas à faire comprendre à quel point c'était bon.

La boule de mon bas ventre menaçait d'exploser à tout moment tellement la tension était forte.

- J'y suis presque ! Souffla-t-il en continuant ses vas et viens,

J'étais incapable de répondre tellement c'était merveilleux.

Edward passa alors sa main entre nos deux corps moites et vint titiller mon clitoris, envoyant dans mon corps une décharge si puissante que le souffle me manqua alors que l'orgasme se libérait.

Je sentis à peine la semence chaude d'Edward se délivrer en moi. Ma tête était posée au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque affolé ainsi que le

tremblement de mes jambes.

- Ca va Bella? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- C'était … enfin ! Whaou !

Il éclata de rire, déposant un baiser sur mon front.

-Désolé j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle. Dit-il honteux.

- Ca … oh Edward … c'était merveilleux !

Des larmes de pur bonheur coulèrent sur mes joues.

- Chut, ma Bella.

Il caressa mon dos avec délicatesse m'offrant encore un peu plus de tendresse.

- Merci Edward, je t'aime.

Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur lèvres parfaites.

- Moi aussi Bella, de tout mon cœur mais …

Je relevais la tête alarmée et il déposa un baiser chaste sur ma joue.

- Même si j'ai très envie de te faire plein de bébés, j'aimerais que tu prennes ceci, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas prête.

Il récupéra son pantalon et sortit l'emballage de la pilule.

Je l'avalais sans trop me poser de questions, bien sûr qu'il avait raison, je n'étais pas prête et lui non plus.

Profitant l'un de l'autre un instant, je pus sentir qu'il était à nouveau partant pour un second round.

Caressant son torse de manière suggestive, il poussa un soupir.

- Bella, tu viens de prendre une pilule pour ne pas tomber enceinte, recommencer ça ne serais pas très malin tu sais.

Je poussais un soupir si long qu'il ne put qu'éclater de rire.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je me dépêche.

Il me quitta alors précipitamment, alors que je lui volais sa chemise pour ne pas courir nue et attraper froid.

J'entendis l'eau couler et je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol en compagnie de centaines de cartons de meuble.

Je les avais presque oubliés ceux-là !

Pov Edward.

Bella me rendait complètement dingue et j'avais très envie qu'elle soit avec moi là, mais ça n'aurait pas été approprié.

J'allais devoir régler mon problème tout seul. Habituellement, je me serais soulagé à la main, mais il y avait encore les meubles à monter et Bella voudrait sans doute se doucher.

Rapidement, je réglais la robinet sur froid. Je sursautais car ce n'était pas agréable, même très désagréable en fait, mais rien.

Punaise, je commençais à me caresser en essayant de me dépêcher, mais ça ne marchais pas.

Je suis dans la merde ! Il faut absolument que je me calme, pense à des choses désagréables Edward.

Harry Potter !

Dumbledore qui couche avec Severus Rogue !

Pourquoi je pensais à ça moi ? M'en fou ! J'imaginais et j'avais envie de vomir mais ça ne voulait pas.

J'étais dans la merde.

- BELLA !

Elle arrivait immédiatement, j'étais soulagé, je me tournais vers elle et elle afficha une moue séductrice.

- Ca veut pas se ramollir.

Elle perdit sa moue pour un regard interrogateur, puis horrifié.

- Mon dieu ! Je l'ai cassé !

Pov Bella.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à tout essayer, Edward a dû finalement appeler son père qui est arrivé extrêmement vite et qui n'a pas ri du tout.

Il semblait même inquiet et moi honteuse.

- Il faut aller à l'hôpital Edward, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça..

- Je sais, j'ai un match super important demain.

- Je vais demander à un collègue de te prendre en urgence, d'accord, habille-toi et mets des vêtements amples.

Dans la voiture d'Edward, le silence était lourd, je n'osais pas le regarder tellement je m'en voulais.

Nous arrivions en catastrophe. Le médecin surgit et l'ausculta vite, deux secondes plus tard le verdict tomba.

-On va sans doute devoir drainer le sang si vous êtes si pressé … il part dans des explications qui rendent Edward aussi blanc qu'un fantôme.

Je lui pris la main inquiète alors que l'infirmière arrive. Edward serra ma main plus fort.

Les aiguilles !

- On va vous endormir localement Mr Cullen.

Elle piqua et une unique goutte de sang perla de son corps. Je me sentis nauséeuse et ma tête cogna quelque chose de dur.

Je n'entendis que.

- Bella !

- Et bien, au moins c'est redescendu !

Puis le néant.

Pov Edward.

C'est un cauchemar.

Assis sur le lit de la chambre avec le foutu vêtement à moitié transparent, je tentais de calmer mes angoisses.

Il y avait bien un autre moyen non?

Et ce médecin qui me parlait comme si j'étais un débile mental.

Calme Edward.

Montre à Bella que tu es un homme courageux.

Oui mais bon là, ça touchait un domaine sensible quand même.

Je pris la main de ma chérie et la serrais bien fort dans la mienne. On allait s'en sortir, dans quelques heures, fini plus rien.

Imagine quelque chose d'agréable Edward.

Bella en infirmière, sauf que merde !

NAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !

L'infirmière se tourna vers moi curieuse en entrant.

Heureusement que je ridicule ne tuais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bonjour Mr Cullen,

- Jour !

- Je suis Mademoiselle …

- Ma petite amie Bella !

Elle se retourna vers elle et ferma sa bouche ! J'avais le pénis en l'air et en plus elle me faisait du rentre dedans !

SOS !

- Nous allons vous expliquer la manœuvre …

- Débarrassez-moi en s'il vous plait, le médecin m'a déjà trop expliqué.

- Bien.

Elle sortit et revint avec du matériel et des aiguilles.

J'avalais ma salive et priais silencieusement.

« Descends! »

« STP »

« ARFFFFFFF »

Une légère pression et douloureuse et ….

-BELLA ! Je saute de mon lit, mais trop tard, elle tombe la tête sur le lit et entre mes jambes.

L'infirmière éclata de rire alors que je la fusillait du regard.

Elle tenta de se calmer et poussa une sorte de bruit de victoire.

-Et bien, au moins c'est redescendu !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon entre-jambe en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Maintenant, j'avais un autre problème !

-Bella ! Ma chérie ! Par pitié réveille-toi !

L'infirmière m'aida à l'allonger et je grimpais sur elle pour lui donner de petites claques pour la réveiller.

C'est ainsi que mon père nous trouva deux minutes plus tard. Moi à moitié nu au-dessus de Bella, ma main sur sa joue.

Vie de Merde ! 


	14. désolé

Je pensais que ça ne m'arriverait jamais, et pourtant, je vous annonce que mes fics sont arrêter pour un temps indéterminé.

Les raisons sont simple, je suis a une période de ma vie un peu compliqué et je n'écris rien de bon en se moment.

Alors je préfère souffler quelques mois a la place de vous écrire des textes de "merde"

Merci à toute pour votre soutient,

Al'


End file.
